OUR LAST SUMMER by rockbandstar in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Uma ligação traz 3 amigos de volta para suas casas de verão e para as vidas uns dos outros. Quando uma tragédia acontece no grupo, as linhas serão desenhadas, fronteiras cruzadas e vidas serão viradas de cabeça para baixo.
1. Lar

**OUR LAST SUMMER (THE WAY I LOVE YOU)  
**

**Autora: rockbandstar** ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1553136/ rockbandstar )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Drama / Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: ****Our Last Summer **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5214714/ 1/ Our_Last_Summer )

**Sinopse:** Uma ligação traz três amigos (Edward, Bella e Alice) de volta para suas casas de verão e de volta para as vidas uns dos outros. Quando uma tragédia acontece no grupo, as linhas serão desenhadas, fronteiras cruzadas e vidas serão viradas de cabeça para baixo. É realmente tão fácil esquecer seus amigos, ou seu primeiro amor e seguir em frente quando cada lembrança que você possui os contêm? Aviso que um dos três personagens principais VAI morrer.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**rockbandstar,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**NOSSO ÚLTIMO VERÃO (DO JEITO QUE EU AMO VOCÊ)**

**Capítulo 1 – Lar**

Há algo a ser dito sobre voltar para casa. A sensação de completo e absoluto conforto e aconchego que você consegue com isso pode não ser correspondida. Apenas pesquise no Google a palavra e você pode encontrar milhões de hits entre aspas cheios de simbolismo e descrições de gestos grandiosos do amor das pessoas, do que isso realmente significa para aquela pessoa.

O que foi que minha avó sempre dizia? _Lar é onde o coração está?_

Havia poucos lugares, ou pessoas, com quem eu verdadeiramente me senti em casa, tão poucos que eu poderia contá-los em uma mão. Estas foram as minhas constantes, a minha definição de casa. Era um conceito com o qual eu realmente nunca tinha lutado.

Eu sempre soube que poderia contar com o meu tio Carlisle e sua esposa Esme, como se fossem meus pais. Depois de tudo o que tinham feito para mim. Nunca vou esquecer o olhar no rosto de Carlisle quando ele veio me buscar no hospital naquele dia. Tão assombrado pelo acidente que tinha tirado a vida dos meus pais, ele varreu-me em seus braços e agarrou-me firmemente. Ele e Esme me amaram e criaram como seu próprio filho, ajudando a me guiar e cuidar de mim quando eu mais precisava deles.

Sua filha, Alice, se tornou uma grande parte da minha vida também. Embora houvesse apenas alguns anos entre nós, sua minúscula figura e pequena estatura faziam-na parecer muito mais jovem do que ela realmente era. Sua juventude era encantadora e deliciosa e também fácil de bagunçar. Não importa quanta dor eu causei a ela, quanto eu a atormentei, ela sempre foi minha pequena duende. Eu tinha vindo para amá-la como um irmão mais velho ama uma irmã. Eu não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira.

E então houve Bella. Era difícil descrever como a menina magricela e combativa que vivia na casa de praia ao lado da nossa chegou a ter uma parte tão integral da minha vida. Nós éramos apenas crianças quando nos conhecemos, tão inocentes e cheios de malícia. Nós nos víamos de passagem nos verões antes, mas nunca realmente passamos tempo para conhecer uns aos outros. Fiquei com a impressão de que todas as outras garotas além de Alice eram grosseiras. Ela pensou que eu era apenas um garoto estúpido e fedido que ela veria de passagem. Tudo mudou, porém, quando ela se tornou a melhor amiga de Alice. As duas eram inseparáveis e, quanto mais tempo eu passei com ela, com elas, mais isso simplesmente se encaixava. Nós trabalhamos juntos, nós três, como uma equipe.

Todo verão Alice e eu embarcaríamos na balsa, nossos rostos pálidos pelo inverno presos dentro de casa. Passaríamos pelo convés, bisbilhotando ao redor, verificando os outros locais a bordo e ouvindo as últimas fofocas. Quando mais próximos chegávamos, mais agitados nos tornávamos. No momento que a balsa atracava na doca, Alice estava geralmente esperando na saída, balançando em seus calcanhares. Juntos, varreríamos a multidão pela nossa amiga, deixando nossas malas para trás enquanto corríamos ao longo da praia.

Levaria algum tempo até o local onde ela estava, entre as pessoas confundindo, mas sempre a encontrávamos.

Nossos dias eram preenchidos com atividades; caça de conchas do mar, surf de ondas, construindo castelos de areia, em busca de um tesouro enterrado. Nós nunca estivemos sem algo para fazer, alguma travessura, ou estragos para causar, alguma atividade para nos manter entretidos. À noite sentaríamos na praia fazendo fogueiras. Os adultos nos contariam histórias de terror, ou contariam sobre sua juventude. Às vezes a gente ouvia, às vezes deixaríamos os adultos e o fogo para trás vasculhando a praia por estrelas do mar, dólares de areia e conchas de Tritão.

Nunca foi realmente falado entre nós, mas todos sabiam o que estávamos verdadeiramente procurando. Carlisle contou-nos histórias em mais de uma vez sobre uma concha rara que pode ser encontrada na nossa praia. A concha preta e rosa espiralada foi descrita como para trazer boa sorte e fortuna para aqueles que a possuíam. Todo verão nós procurávamos, esperando ter sorte o bastante. Todo verão a nossa coleção de conchas crescia, mas nenhum de nós alguma vez encontrou a concha especial. Nós nunca paramos de procurar.

O verão passaria rapidamente e terminaria abruptamente em lágrimas. Nossos rostos emaranhados com sal, agarrando-nos firmemente, nós sussurraríamos promessas de contato durante todo o ano sabendo que a vida ficaria no caminho. Alice e eu embarcaríamos na balsa olhando para trás a menina, braços firmemente enrolados em volta de seu corpo, mantendo-a junta na doca. Nós acenaríamos e choraríamos com nossas mãos de areia esfregando as bochechas bronzeadas enquanto a balsa se afastava; saudosamente pensando na promessa do próximo verão.

Assim tinha sido então, as coisas eram muito diferentes agora. Eu trabalhava em Chicago como um cirurgião geral, gastando meu tempo no hospital ajudando a curar e salvar vidas. Alice vivia em Los Angeles e estava atualmente trabalhando em uma linha de roupas para sua nova empresa, Mary Alice. Ela já estava no topo da cidade e Carlisle e Esme estavam muito orgulhosos dela. Bella estava atualmente residindo em Seattle, com dois livros publicados e um terceiro a caminho. Ela havia sido marcada como um autor para conhecer, sua escrita era verdadeiramente espetacular.

Enquanto cada um de nós vivia a vida com bastante sucesso, isso tinha tomado todos nós em caminhos diferentes e em diferentes direções. Fazia alguns anos que tínhamos estado todos juntos, tomando a balsa liquidada para as casas de praia da nossa infância. Era algo com o qual eu tinha lutado, perdendo o meu ideal de infância do que era realmente o lar, perdendo o vínculo que compartilhamos um pouco mais a cada ano.

Enquanto Alice e eu nos víamos, nosso contato era limitado. O trabalho ocupava nós dois e isso significava muito pouco tempo para voar por todo o país e sair. Nos veríamos nas férias e eventos familiares e eu teria breves vislumbres de como costumávamos ser, não era a mesma coisa. Meu contato com Bella tinha sido ainda menor, limitado a telefonemas e e-mails, parecia impessoal e eu me perguntava se eu sequer reconheceria a mulher que ela havia se tornado se eu a visse.

Eu não tive de esperar muito para descobrir.

Eu sabia na hora que recebi a ligação que algo estava errado, _algo tinha mudado._

Alice parecia desesperada, implorando, enquanto ela me pediu para deixar o trabalho para trás e encontrar com ela e Bella em nossas velhas casas de verão. Eu estava hesitante em sair, em perder o nicho que eu tinha esculpido para mim no hospital. Alice não era nada se não persistente e ela não aceitaria um não como resposta. Acho que se eu tivesse escutado com mais cuidado, estado em mais sintonia com ela, eu teria percebido, então, o quão importante isso realmente era.

Tirar um tempo de folga do trabalho foi mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria. Houve uma nova rodada de novos residentes ansiosos para escavar e aprender os meandros da cirurgia. Eu estava nervoso sobre deixar meus pacientes dedicados para trás, especialmente em mãos tão recém-formadas, mas eu sabia que os outros médicos me cobririam. Pela primeira vez em bastante tempo eu tinha o verão livre, sem obrigações, sem escola, sem trabalho.

Eu _deveria_ ter me sentido relaxado.

Eu não me senti.

Minha mente jogava sobre a última vez que eu tinha ido à praia, as imagens puxando minha mente e os sentimentos mais profundos.

Havia uma _razão_ para o passado _ficar_ no passado.

Cada imagem cintilou na minha mente e deixou meu coração em chamas. Eu estava bem com o esquecimento, bem em fingir que o último verão não tinha acontecido, bem com a vida em negação.

_"Eu não posso fingir que não é nada"._

Liguei a tela do meu iPod touch, mudando a música e me distraindo por um momento. A aeromoça passou por mim, seus olhos persistentes em mim. Sua atenção era realmente inútil, se ela apenas soubesse quão em ruínas eu realmente estava.

Fechei os olhos ouvindo o barulho constante dos tambores e da harmonia sutil do violino. Era surpreendente para distrair e eu me encontrei perdido no ritmo da música. Era uma mudança agradável do ritmo para me perder em algo mais além do trabalho.

Eu estava no cais, mala pendurada no ombro, enquanto eu esperava a estúpida balsa chegar. A multidão parecia cheia de famílias, crianças animadas subindo e descendo os corredores da doca. Parecia tão familiar e ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, completamente estranho.

Eu alguma vez realmente tinha sido tão jovem? Tão inocente? Tão cheio de exuberância?

Eu sabia que houve um tempo em que eu tinha. Eu tinha sido exatamente como aquelas crianças cheias de energia e vida, mal conseguia ficar à espera da balsa, para não falar sobre o passeio. Isso foi antes de eu crescer, antes das coisas mudaram, antes de eu saber.

Eu embarquei na balsa, uma criatura de hábitos como eu, fiz o meu caminho para a grade de vigia. Deixando cair a minha mala perto de mim, olhei para fora sobre a vasta extensão de água azul-esverdeada. Respirei o ar salgado, deixando-o encher meus pulmões e se estabelecer lá.

Fez-me lembrar a minha infância, da família, felicidade e do amor.

_"Eu não posso fingir que não é nada." Ela sussurrou, sua voz angustiada quando ela olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_"Eu sei." Ele respondeu escovando seus cabelos enrolados longe de seu rosto. "Eu sei"._

_Ele inclinou-se então, lábios pressionando primeiro contra cada uma de suas bochechas antes de encontrar seus lábios. Uma faísca atirou através do seu corpo, estabelecendo a sua alma no fogo e suas mãos estenderam até seu cabelo emaranhado, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela soltou um gemido suave, a respiração dela cascateando sobre o rosto dele. Ele abriu a boca, encontrando a dela com mais firmeza. __Suas línguas se tocaram, enrolaram, misturaram juntas._

_Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, trilhando o rosa que o coloria. Depois de um momento ele se afastou, a respiração pesada e os olhos encobertos._

_"Partiremos amanhã"._

_Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, afastando-se dele, seus olhos escaneando as ondas suaves que estavam quebrando na praia._

_"É melhor desta maneira"._

_Seus ombros cederam, um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios dela, os olhos ainda focados no litoral. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou, pronto para puxá-la em seus braços, para confortá-la de alguma forma. Antes que ele pudesse, ela fez seu caminho descendo os degraus da varanda, seus olhos nunca olhando para trás. Ela angulou seu rosto para longe dele e em direção à lua acima deles quando fez seu caminho até a praia, a última imagem dela antes de ele ir embora._

_Ele sempre a tinha amado?_

Desci a balsa ignorando a placa de publicidade sobre as maravilhas da praia de La Push e escaneei a multidão pelos rostos familiares, vendo um borrão das pessoas. Perguntei-me se eu teria que procurar por elas ao longo da extensão da praia como costumávamos fazer quando crianças. A idéia parecia assustadora.

Uma parte de mim esperava ver alguma semelhança das crianças que elas uma vez foram, que eu uma vez fui. A viagem estava ficando na minha cabeça, bagunçando meus pensamentos, meu coração. Encontrei-as momentos depois, a multidão separando em torno das duas figuras em pé.

Elas estavam lado a lado, mãos entrelaçadas, uma feroz determinação presente em ambas as suas faces. Eu fiz a varredura de cada uma delas, sentindo a gravidade da situação. _Alguma coisa tinha definitivamente mudado._

Deixei cair minha mala e pulei os últimos degraus envolvendo meus braços em torno de cada uma delas e puxando-as para mim apertado. A sensação de conforto, de lar, espalhou através de mim e eu percebi o quanto eu realmente tinha saudades delas, saudades disso. Levei um momento para perceber que ninguém tinha se movido, ninguém tinha respondido ao abraço. Eu me afastei, meus olhos questionadores enquanto eu olhava entre as duas.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Alice correu a mão pelos seus cabelos pretos espetados, seus olhos parecendo desgastados e cansados.

"Acho que precisamos conversar." Ela falou, sua voz quebrando levemente.

Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado como tudo terminaria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, mais uma tradução começando... essa fic é relativamente pequena, mas por esse comecinho e pelo aviso no início do cap., deu pra perceber que será cheia de emoções... espero que tenham gostado, essa história é triste, mas linda!_

_Se receber pelo menos 10 reviews, posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Interrupções

**Capítulo 2 – Interrupções**

Era uma manhã bem tranqüila e fiz meu caminho até a praia, na esperança de ter algum tempo sozinho para pensar. Nas últimas 24 horas muito tinha acontecido, tinha mudado, que minha cabeça girava com as possibilidades. Isso deveria ser uma viagem relaxante, uma chance de conversar com amigos e ficar longe do trabalho.

De maneira nenhuma isso seria relaxante.

Eu encontrei um bom lugar seco e me sentei na areia, escavando meus pés sob as camadas. Eu não tinha dormido, não tinha me barbeado, e não tinha desfeito minha mala. A barba no meu rosto coçava e corri minha mão sobre ela bruscamente, sentindo raspar em minha palma. Eu tinha saído do barco preparado para deixar o passado no passado e seguir em frente com minha vida. Agora eu não sabia se isso era mesmo possível.

Observei o sol subir lentamente ao longo da costa, o jogo de cores destacando as bordas da praia. Não importa quantos anos eu tinha, esse lugar seria sempre belo. Também possuía muitas lembranças.

Senti-a se aproximando antes de vê-la. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, seus punhos cavando na areia e deixando as partículas fluturem lentamente entre os dedos, ela nunca poderia manter suas mãos paradas por muito tempo. Espreitei um olhar de soslaio para ela, amando a forma como o nascer do sol iluminava seu rosto.

"Você está bem?"

"Tudo bem." Minha voz era áspera, rouca. Mostrou mais do que eu queria para ela.

"Você pode me dizer a verdade, Edward. Sou apenas eu." Sua voz era baixa, tão baixa que era quase um sussurro. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, varrendo meu rosto para uma reação. Ignorei o comentário, preferindo olhar para a água.

"É diferente desta vez," eu respondi depois de um momento, meu rosto finalmente virando e olhando o dela, "não é?"

"Nós não estaríamos aqui se não fosse".

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas pinicando meus olhos quando balancei a cabeça. A areia parecia cartilagem entre meus dedos e de repente eu queria levantar, correr para longe.

"Talvez seja melhor assim".

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, incapaz de esconder a minha reação ao seu comentário. Ela estudou o meu rosto por um momento, seus olhos distantes e tristes.

"Nunca sequer diga isso," minha voz quebrou e me senti fraco, "nunca".

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e então eu pude ver a tristeza neles. Ela estava tentando ser forte, não estava funcionando. "Talvez não melhor," ela respondeu, "mas definitivamente mais fácil".

"Para quem é mais fácil, Bella?" Eu questionei, puxando meus pés para fora da areia e virando-me para encará-la completamente. "É uma situação de perda-perda. Nós _todos_ nos machucamos".

Ela ignorou meu comentário, optando por juntar a areia que eu tinha virado em uma pequenina colina. Isso pode ter ocupado suas mãos, mas eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava pensando sobre o meu comentário.

"Este é nosso último verão, apenas nós três".

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo meus olhos com suas palavras, meu rosto queimando e eu tinha o desejo de fugir de novo.

"Então é melhor fazer com que seja bom." Eu respondi.

Ela se moveu para levantar batendo em cima da colina com o pé. Ela ficou ao meu lado olhando para fora sobre a água, não se mexendo e não falando. Sua mão se estendeu tocando meus cabelos despenteados. Ela suavemente correu os dedos através das mechas, sabendo que isso me acalmaria.

"Eu deveria voltar, talvez fazer um café da manhã. Deve estar pronto em dez minutos, ou algo assim. Alice já está na minha casa, então venha comer e depois vá para casa, dormir um pouco." Ela se virou para ir embora, parando a poucos metros de mim. "Eu conheço você, Edward, e eu sei que você não dormiu na noite passada. Você estava muito provavelmente estressado e preocupado com algo sobre o qual você não tem controle. Não importa o que aconteça, tudo ficará bem".

Observei-a caminhar pela praia e de volta para as nossas duas casas, seus olhos para baixo verificando as conchas.

Algumas coisas não tinham mudado.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo fiquei adormecido, mas deve ter sido por algum tempo. Eu podia sentir a sensação macia nos meus olhos por ter dormido por muito tempo. Por um momento eu me perguntei o que me acordou, mas então minha cama se mexeu novamente.

"Alice." Eu murmurei jogando meu braço na direção dela e empurrando-a para perto de mim. Ela enrolou-se ao meu lado, a cabeça inclinada para trás para que ela pudesse olhar para mim.

"Você _finalmente_ acordou." Ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o efeito de muito café, eu estava assumindo.

"E você tem energia demais".

Ela bufou e bateu-me levemente no ombro, revirando os olhos dramaticamente. "Bella e eu vamos começar uma fogueira. Você deve tirar sua bunda preguiçosa da cama e vir conosco. Estamos fazendo marshmallows!"

Olhei para ela e não pude evitar de lembrar da última vez que estivemos aqui, a última fogueira que fizemos. Ela pareceu perceber que algo estava me distraindo porque a sua testa franziu em concentração.

Balancei minha cabeça, limpando-a dos pensamentos errantes antes de olhar para ela e sorrir. "Eu nunca posso recusar marshmallows." Rolei da cama e atravessei o quarto, olhando-me no espelho. Eu parecia uma merda. "Eu posso precisar tomar banho e fazer a barba primeiro".

"Claro que sim, homem da montanha." Ela jogou um par de shorts cáqui e uma camisa para mim, seu rosto angelical quando ela bateu os dedos na minha cama. "Afinal de contas, você fede".

A água estava relaxando e pareceu aliviar meus nervos desgastados. Eu podia ouvir a música estridente dos alto-falantes no quintal da casa e não pude deixar de sorrir. Tínhamos todos crescido e as coisas tinham definitivamente mudado, mas algumas coisas continuavam as mesmas. As coisas não precisam ser esquisitas, ou estranhas, nós poderíamos ser do jeito que éramos.

Eu tinha ficado sempre impressionado com a capacidade de Alice e Bella iniciarem um incêndio. Depois de anos de prática, elas poderiam fazê-lo tão bem como qualquer dos outros meninos locais, acho que era algo que elas estavam orgulhosas. Eu estava no terraço observando as duas amontoando os galhos e troncos na cova tentando criar a forma perfeita. Quando elas estavam satisfeitas, elas acenderam a madeira.

Eu observei o azul e laranja das chamas flamejar e lamber a madeira, embalado pela visão. Eu realmente nunca tinha percebido o quanto eu senti falta de alguns dos simples prazeres da minha juventude. Eu costumava adorar fogueiras, o cheiro e o calor que elas forneciam.

Deixei as duas garotas de bate-papo por um tempo e me encontrei contente sentado na cadeira do terraço observando-as conversar. Ambas estavam tão animadas, tão não afetadas pela notícia que tinha balançado meu mundo. Olhei para as duas, analisando seus movimentos. Nada parecia diferente e, por um momento, parecia que o tempo não tinha passado desde a última vez que estivemos aqui.

Era perigoso ter esperança, até mesmo pensar.

Desci as escadas, meus pés fazendo barulho na areia fria. Arrastei meus pés juntos, deixando-os chutar a areia enquanto fiz meu caminho em direção à água e longe do fogo. Andei ao longo da borda deixando as ondas frias respingarem nos meus pés.

Deixei meus olhos varrerem sobre a areia, precisando de algo para ocupar meu pensamento e tempo. Peguei algumas conchas, nada espetacular, e coloquei-as no meu bolso. Pelo menos, dessa forma, se Bella ou Alice perguntassem, eu teria uma desculpa por desaparecer.

Quando eu suficientemente senti como se tivesse as evitado por muito tempo, eu me virei para voltar. Elas sentaram em um banco, amontoadas, segurando suas varas de marshmallows que estavam atualmente dourando nas chamas.

"Aí está você." Alice disse quando eu estava à vista.

Eu acenei e dei de ombros, puxando as conchas do meu bolso eu as estabeleci no colo de Alice. Ela olhou para mim sorrindo enquanto cavava na pequena pilha explorando algumas à luz do fogo para que pudesse vê-las melhor.

Peguei uma vara e um marshmallow e fiz meu caminho ao redor do fogo, sentando no lado oposto ao delas. O banco estava quente do fogo e a rotação quente parecia maravilhosa no meu rosto. Estabeleci meu material para baixo, fechei meus olhos deixando-me apenas sentir o calor do fogo.

"Nós não vamos falar sobre isso, vamos?" Ela havia se mudado tão quietamente que quando falou eu fui assustado. Abri os olhos olhando para o banco vazio em frente a mim. Virando minha cabeça, olhei para Bella e suspirei baixinho, meus olhos varrendo a área por Alice. "Ela teve que ir ao banheiro, então ela correu para dentro".

"Sinto muito." Ela parecia saber pelo que eu estava pedindo desculpas porque balançou a cabeça, franzindo o nariz.

"Não sinta, eu não sinto." O rosto dela se aproximou e vi a forma como a luz das chamas cintilou em seu rosto. Ela parecia mágica, linda e isso me tirou o fôlego. Eu podia ver as chamas cintilando refletindo em seus olhos e eu queria me inclinar, olhar mais de perto. Eu me afastei, em vez disso.

"Eu fui um idiota".

"Você estava com medo do que isso significava".

Eu não poderia negar isso, não poderia mentir para ela, ou para mim. "Eu sabia o que significava, eu só não queria admitir isso. Eu estava com medo de como isso me fez _sentir_".

Suas mãos estenderam, delicadamente cobrindo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, não poderia me obrigar a desviar o olhar, a me mover. Eu queria prová-la novamente, queria me inclinar e pressionar meus lábios nos dela e limpar o pequeno sorriso do seu rosto. O pensamento me consumia a partir do momento em que embarquei no avião e eu não podia mais negar isso.

Ela parecia estar pensando da mesma forma porque sua língua espiou, molhando seu lábio inferior. Inclinei-me para mais perto observando a dança das chamas em seus olhos.

"Bella..." Sussurrei seu nome em voz baixa.

"Ei, pessoal," Alice gritou, "vocês têm que vir e ver isto".

Virei-me para longe de Bella, suspirando quando olhei para a praia. Ela se levantou um pouco, seus olhos lançados para baixo em alguma coisa na areia. Eu virei para olhar de volta para Bella, que parecia nada menos do que irritada e sorriu tranqüilizadoramente. Inclinando-me, coloquei um pequeno beijo na testa dela.

"Nós vamos terminar esta conversa mais tarde".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de se levantar e andar a passos longos a curta distância até Alice. Eu podia ouvi-las conversando e eu as observei por um momento, tentando limpar meus pensamentos confusos.

O gritinho de Bella me alertou que eu ainda estava sentado e fiz meu caminho até elas, forçando um sorriso no meu rosto. "O que nós _temos_ que ver?" Eu podia ouvir o sarcasmo na minha voz enquanto eu parava ao lado delas olhando para algum tipo de mancha na areia.

"É a desova".

Olhei para baixo percebendo que a mancha era, na verdade, uma tartaruga e vi cair um ovo em um buraco na areia. Agora eu entendi por que Alice tinha nos chamado.

"É lindo." Bella disse. A voz dela estava cheia de admiração e reverência. Eu encontrei-me a observando, em vez da tartaruga, sorrindo para a expressão em seu rosto.

"Veja," Alice afirmou orgulhosamente, "eu sabia que isso era algo que você gostaria de ver." Virei-me para olhar para ela, percebendo que ela me observava atentamente, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Agarrando-a, eu a puxei para um abraço colocando um beijo na sua cabeça.

"Muito legal, Alice, muito legal".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que estão achando dessa fic? Eu estou adorando traduzi-la...__ Qual será o motivo desse reencontro dos três? _

_Espero as reviews para postar o próximo cap.! Se receber pelo menos 10, posto no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Confiança

**Capítulo 3 – Confiança**

Quando criança, era tão fácil dizer a alguém que você a amava porque isso não tinha as conotações que tinha uma vez que você se tornava um adulto. Era doce e simples, não complicado pelas armadilhas da sociedade, ou expectativas. Eu havia dito essas palavras em inúmeras ocasiões, por vezes seriamente e outras vezes para conseguir alguma coisa que eu queria.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu disse a Bella que eu a amava, eu tinha nove anos e ela tinha seis. Alice tinha estado doente com gripe e foi incapaz de sair de casa. Nós tínhamos originalmente planejado uma busca nas cavernas à beira-mar, mas com Alice mal, optamos por cancelar até outro dia. Bella e eu nos sentamos juntos em nossa varanda, cada um lambendo nossas casquinhas de sorvete.

Aconteceu em câmera lenta de verdade, o jeito que sua colher simplesmente derrubou o sorvete da casquinha. Eu podia ver o choque em seus olhos, seguido pela raiva por sua falta de coordenação. Ela olhou para a casquinha vazia, os lábios salientes e lágrimas se agrupando em seus olhos. Suspirando, ela estabeleceu a casquinha para baixo, limpou seu rosto para se certificar de que não havia lágrimas e então se virou para olhar para mim. Havia uma determinação em seu rosto que ela não deixaria o momento arruinar seu dia e eu a admirava por isso.

É difícil dizer se eu sabia então como ela era bonita, ou até mesmo o quanto ela significaria para mim. Mas algo me impeliu a agir. Olhei para suas mãos vazias antes de olhar para a grande casquinha na minha. Eu tinha duas bolas, eu poderia compartilhar, mas não era algo que eu normalmente faria. Aproximando-me dela, eu peguei sua casquinha vazia e empurrei a bola superior para ela. Segurei-a para ela, observando suas bochechas corarem e um sorriso iluminar seu rosto.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward".

"Eu sei." Respondi baixinho. "Eu quero." E eu queria.

Sua língua serpenteou para fora e provou a substância cremosa antes de um sorriso enorme flutuar em seu rosto. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou para mim.

Eu fiquei olhando para os olhos dela, surpreso por um momento. Depois de um momento, eu cutuquei-a com o meu ombro, fazendo-a sorrir e eu rir. "Eu também te amo." Eu tinha respondido, querendo dizer cada palavra disso.

A manhã veio mais rápido do que eu teria gostado. Saindo da cama, dei uma olhada rápida no espelho, não me surpreendi com as bolsas escuras sob meus olhos. Achei que os óculos de sol seriam a minha melhor aposta para escondê-los. Colocando-o, corri minhas mãos no meu cabelo despenteado puxando as pontas. Eu tinha deixado Alice e Bella na noite anterior, na esperança de todos esperando que eu poderia facilmente cair no sono repousante do qual Alice tinha me acordado. O sono não veio e eu sentei-me a maior parte da noite pensando em como Bella parecia sentada em frente à fogueira, as chamas cintilando em seu rosto.

Enquanto a imagem era linda, ela fez pouco para amenizar as minhas preocupações sobre o nosso sempre em mudança relacionamento. Eu estava quase aliviado que Alice tinha invadido o momento e me impedido de fazer algo que eu possa me arrepender, algo que Bella possa se arrepender. Imaginei o jeito como ela caminhava naquela praia todas as noites naquela tempo, seu rosto voltado para as estrelas. Eu ainda podia imaginar o jeito que ela havia experimentado meus lábios e língua e a forma como seu corpo tinha dobrado para o meu.

Eu precisava pensar e andar com muito cuidado.

Eu tropecei descendo as escadas e encontrando Alice no sofá, um caderno na mão. Eu não queria perturbá-la se ela estava trabalhando, então fiz meu caminho até a cozinha despejando uma xícara de café da jarra. Sentei-me no balcão, tomando a bebida quente e pensei em ligar para Carlisle e Esme. Eu sabia, entretanto, que, se eu ligasse, inevitavelmente eu falaria sobre a razão por que estávamos aqui, algo que eu tinha prometido que não divulgaria.

Eu precisava me afastar de meus pensamentos, longe das imagens que minha mente continuava evocando e me torturando. As imagens eram muito assustadoramente belas e tinham o potencial de devastar-me até o meu núcleo. Bati meus dedos nervosamente sobre o balcão, minhas pernas batendo com meu excesso de energia.

"Você está nervoso com alguma coisa?"

Virei-me e olhei para Alice, notando que ela parecia tão cansada como eu. Suspirando, estabeleci minha xícara de café sobre o balcão e fiz sinal para ela se sentar. Após arquear uma sobrancelha para mim, ela fez isso.

"Este é o ponto em que falaremos sobre isso, não é?" Ela olhou para baixo, evitando o meu olhar e, de repente, ela parecia tão nervosa quanto eu me sentia. Eu tinha honestamente só desejado uma distração dos pensamentos esmagadores que se misturavam na minha mente. Agora que ela mencionou isso, no entanto, suas palavras de alguns dias antes saltaram na minha cabeça e coração. Nós teríamos que falar sobre isso.

"Por que vocês esconderam isso de mim por tanto tempo?"

"Honestamente," Alice suspirou baixinho antes de morder o lábio inferior por um momento. Era um hábito que ela tinha pego de Bella vários anos antes. "Isso não é uma pergunta que eu posso realmente responder".

"Não foi a sua decisão".

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos refletindo mais. Eu sabia que se ela começasse a chorar eu não seria capaz de me impedir de fazê-lo. Empurrei meus óculos para cima da minha cabeça, ignorando o olhar severo sobre a exaustão presente e inclinei-me colocando um beijinho na testa dela.

"Você não tem que sempre ser forte para todos que você conhece." Suas palavras eram baixas, mas ela sabia que eu as ouvi. "Eu esperava uma birra enorme completada com lágrimas quando você descobrisse".

"Isso não é realmente meu estilo".

Alice resmungou antes de escovar uma mecha errante de cabelos negros atrás da orelha. "Pode não ser o seu estilo, mas ainda é o que eu esperava. Você pode bancar o ingênuo o quanto você gosta, mas você não pode negar as implicações".

"Bella disse que era diferente desta vez".

"E é." Seus olhos refletiram novamente e eu encontrei meu corpo tensionando como resposta. "Estou feliz por vocês dois falaram sobre isso, pelo menos um pouquinho".

Balancei minha cabeça, sem saber como responder, ou o que ela queria que eu dissesse. Ela parecia entender porque ela estendeu a mão, agarrando minha mão e apertando-a.

"Que tal termos um dia relaxante na praia?"

Pensei em deitar ao sol com as minhas duas garotas e nadar nas águas quentes do oceano. Embora a idéia soasse linda, eu não conseguia evitar a sensação de incômodo na boca do meu intestino. Se este fosse realmente o nosso último verão juntos, é isso que eu queria gastar meu tempo fazendo? Havia ainda tanta coisa para falar, tanto que eu obviamente não sabia. Eu seria realmente capaz de relaxar?

"Parece ótimo, Alice." Ela sorriu para mim então, não percebendo minha turbulência interna quando pulou do banco. Observei-a fazer seu caminho para fora da sala e no corredor, seus passos ecoando.

A praia estava calma, quase monótona quando esticamos nossas toalhas. A água batia suavemente na praia e o som me fez lembrar de um tempo melhor, quando a vida era mais simples. Empurrei meus óculos de sol quando deitei contra a grande toalha macia. Senti o movimento ao meu lado e ignorei as borboletas que tinham fixado residência no meu estômago.

"Vem para a água comigo?"

Olhei para Bella, tentando não rir do pequeno beicinho em seu rosto. Eu sabia que se eu dissesse que não ela ficaria fora da água, ela era incrivelmente medrosa sobre tubarões. Tirei meus óculos de sol, olhando-a através da claridade. Eu poderia apenas perceber o biquíni azul brilhante que ela usava.

"Tudo bem." Suspirei empurrando-me para fora da toalha e fazendo meu caminho em direção à água. Eu podia ouvir o som dos seus passos enquanto ela me seguia e tentei concentrar-me na água. Eu podia sentir seus olhos me seguindo quando fiz o meu caminho na água, ela exatamente atrás de mim. Eu andava devagar, para que ela pudesse me seguir e parei assim que a água atingiu minha cintura.

Sua mão estendeu, tremendo, e eu sabia o que ela queria. Virando-me eu levantei-a arrastando-a para mais fundo na água, sua respiração ofegante saindo apavorada.

"Por que você faz isso se te assusta tanto?" Eu sussurrei, parando uma vez que a água atingiu os meus ombros. Suas mãos entrelaçadas ao redor do meu pescoço e ela se recusava a colocar os pés para baixo. Isso lembrou-me o quão teimosa ela sempre foi, tão disposta a fingir que ela não tinha medo, mesmo que ela estivesse tremendo de medo.

"Porque," ela baixou a cabeça evitando meus olhos, "tudo que vale a pena fazer na vida tem riscos. Se você não correr o risco, então você realmente não vive, não é?"

Encontrei-me varrendo a costa por Alice. Ela se deitou sobre a toalha, olhos fechados, absorvendo os raios do sol. Apertei o meu domínio sobre Bella, puxando-a para mais perto de mim e fazendo-a gritar.

"Eu não vou deixá-la cair".

"Eu sei." Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus e eu me vi perdido neles. "Eu confio em você".

Suas palavras repercutiram em minha cabeça e encontrei minhas paredes lentamente se desintegrando. Eu queria beijá-la, puxá-la para mim com força e nunca deixá-la ir, fazê-la minha, _finalmente_ minha. Lágrimas ardiam nos meus olhos e ela enterrou minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

"Por que você não me contou?" Falei baixinho, não tendo certeza se ela podia me entender.

"O que eu diria?" A voz dela quebrou e meus braços instintivamente apertaram ao redor dela, protegendo-a.

Lágrimas rolavam suavemente por seu rosto e pousavam no meu cabelo, eu não me importava, eu tinha certeza de que minhas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu pescoço. Encontrei-me agarrado a ela enquanto onda após onda batia em nós. Eu não queria me mover, para quebrar o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Enfiei meus calcanhares na areia, mantendo meus pés firmes e coloquei minhas costas para as ondas deixando a água bater em mim.

Eu podia sentir cada um dos dedos de Bella escavando em minhas costas, segurando-me firmemente, com medo de ser varrida. Suas pernas envolvidas ao meu redor, travando-se a mim e eu encontrei-me puxando-a para mais perto. Eu deveria ter me preocupado com as ondas, a forma como a água estava chacoalhando contra nós, mas tudo que eu poderia me focar era ela.

Não havia medo em seu rosto, nada de confusão em seus olhos, o único sinal de algo errado foi o constante ardor dos arranhões que seus dedos haviam deixado ao longo das minhas costas.

"Bella." Eu comecei, incapaz de encontrar a minha voz e incapaz de dizer o que eu desejava há muito tempo.

"Eu sei".

E então eu estava beijando-a, mostrando a ela o que eu era incapaz de dizer a ela.

Eu podia sentir os meus pés nos afastando da água turbulenta, cada passo nos aproximando da costa enquanto eu continuei a beijá-la. As faíscas ainda estavam lá, atirando através do meu corpo e eu puxei-a para mais perto saboreando a sensação dos nossos estômagos nus se tocando.

Ela gemeu meu nome baixinho mordendo meu lábio inferior, fazendo com que o beijo ficasse desesperado e carente. Nossas bocas abertas, as línguas se encontraram e lutaram pelo domínio. Minhas mãos deixaram suas costas e emaranharam em seus cabelos, puxando sua boca para ainda mais perto. Suas unhas rasparam meus ombros, meus braços e, em seguida, minhas costas, fazendo-me gemer.

Eu posso sentir-me perdendo o controle, agarrando-a cada vez mais apertado enquanto meus pés começam a se mover novamente. Eu posso sentir a areia seca sob meus pés quando minha boca se afasta da dela, faltando ar. Eu posso ver Alice parada à distância, um olhar de choque no rosto, e eu sei que com o tempo teremos de lidar com ela. Por enquanto eu não me importo.

Meus lábios encontram os dela uma vez, duas vezes antes de aprofundar o beijo mais uma vez. Eu percebo que a água do oceano e nossas lágrimas fizeram seus lábios terem um gosto diferente, salgado. Isso não importa. Afrouxei o meu aperto nela e sinto seu corpo deslizar para baixo do meu quando seus pés tocam a areia. Bella enrosca suas mãos no meu cabelo por um instante, sua língua serpenteando ao longo dos meus lábios antes de puxar nas extremidades. Eu gemo com a sensação e a sinto se afastar, rindo.

"Obrigada pelo banho de mar, Edward".

Ela se afasta de mim, fazendo o curto caminho de volta para a toalha. Eu imediatamente sinto falta dela, meu corpo instantaneamente sente falta dela e me pergunto o que eu comecei. Eu vejo Alice olhando para ela, sobrancelha levantada em questão enquanto ela se estatela para baixo. Bella apenas cora antes de empurrar o seu óculos de sol e deitar de costas sobre a toalha, deixando que os raios de sol a sequem.

Eu não posso explicar isso, mas sinto a necessidade de me justificar para Alice como se para provar que sou bom o suficiente. Em vez disso, faço o meu caminho de volta para nossa casa deixando a água escorrer de mim e se acumulando em meus pés. Até o momento que eu volto, eu sei que tenho de tomar banho, meus pés e pernas estão cobertos de grãos de areia e eu posso senti-las raspando na minha pele e atritando entre os dedos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, o que acharam desse cap.? Esperançosamente as coisas estão ficando mais claras, pelo menos pouco a pouco... acredito que logo saberemos qual foi o real motivo da ligação que reuniu os três depois de tanto tempo... _

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar no domingo e só volto na terça a noite, vou pro show do __**KINGS OF LEON! **__*suspira* E semana que vem estarei viajando a trabalho, então só conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no sábado que vem, dia 16/10, ok? _

_Não esqueçam, deixem reviews!_

_Pra quem acompanha, hj estou atualizando todas as fics do meu perfil!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Mudanças

**Capítulo 4 ****– Mudanças**

**~ Alice ~**

As coisas estão mudando, sempre mudando.

Essa percepção sempre traz uma amarga tristeza em mim, não importa quanto eu tente lutar contra isso. Não é que eu não queira que as coisas mudem porque, às vezes, a mudança é boa, mas às vezes mudanças realmente mudam tudo. Um instante muda tudo.

Eu posso sentir uma agitação interior enfurecida em mim, patinando contra o meu controle e luto para segurá-la. Um único momento, um único beijo, vira meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Não é que eu seja ciumenta, longe disso na verdade, mas é só que estou preocupada. Eu vejo a forma como eles olham um para o outro, a forma como os seus olhos seguem cada movimento deles e isso me aterroriza.

As coisas estão mudando e estamos de repente em território desconhecido.

Eu sempre soube que havia algo ali, algo escondido nas margens da nossa amizade. Por muito tempo tem sido tão não mencionado, tão secreto e, minhas emoções malditas parecem que vão quebrar.

Tem sido tão difícil ignorar algo que é gritante diante de mim, mas eu tentei.

Eu jogo a toalha na lavanderia, não me importando com a areia no chão, e faço meu caminho através da cozinha para a sala onde eu sei que ele vai estar. A casa está em silêncio mortal, como se esperasse o que está prestes a acontecer.

Minhas mãos tremem e seus olhos focam em mim, sua sobrancelha unindo-se em preocupação.

"Eu sei".

Edward olha para mim, os olhos cheios de confusão enquanto ele estuda meu rosto. Ele demora um tempo para processar as minhas palavras, mas sei que ele entende, assim como ele vai continuar a deixar-me falar. Eu me movimento mais para dentro da sala, estabelecendo-me no sofá em frente a ele. Há conflito sobre seu rosto e uma emoção que não consigo ler. Embora eu esteja nervosa, eu me obrigo a continuar.

"Eu acho que sempre soube que você a ama".

Isso é tudo que eu realmente preciso dizer e estou um pouco surpresa ao ver as lágrimas começarem a cair pelo seu rosto. É a reação que eu estive esperando e agora que eu a recebi, eu não quero isso. Ele demora um tempo para caminhar ao redor da mesa de café, mas então ele está ao meu lado. Não há hesitação entre nós quando nos estendemos um para o outro, tentando trazer algum tipo de conforto.

Nós não falamos por algum tempo, satisfeitos com o silêncio da casa. Eu deixo minha mente vagar e pergunto-me o que Bella está fazendo enquanto estamos aqui. Penso nos meus pais e na ligação que eventualmente terei que fazer. Como se ele soubesse o que estou pensando, Edward me puxa para ele mais apertado.

Não importa o que, ficaremos bem. Nós temos que ficar.

Parece como horas depois que ele finalmente rompe o silêncio e sua voz é rouca. "Obrigado por me fazer vir nessa viagem boba".

"Eu te amo, a vocês dois." É uma resposta simples, mas que o faz sorrir. Seu sorriso vacila e eu sei o que ele está pensando e o que eventualmente teremos que discutir. Eu aceno a cabeça em reconhecimento às suas preocupações, mas não posso me forçar a falar. O momento é emocional suficiente, haverá outra vez.

Bella e eu decidimos ter uma noite de menina, assim, com alguma relutância, deixei Edward em casa e tomei o pequeno caminho entre nossas duas casas. O caminho usado não é tão usado mais e o pensamento me deixa triste. Houve uma época em que as ervas daninhas tinham sido espezinhadas pelo uso diário, elas agora estavam alerta e roçavam minhas pernas.

Antes que eu possa realmente terminar meus pensamentos, ouço a voz dela. Soa como se ela estivesse no telefone e, embora minha curiosidade sempre tenha obtido o melhor de mim, eu tento não escutar. Tento ser a palavra chave.

Não posso evitar de ouvir pequenos pedaços da conversa e conheço pelas variações de sua voz bem o suficiente para saber que ela está chateada. Em vez de interromper, tomo um minuto e me sento na escada que leva até a porta e deixo minha mente vagar.

Por alguma razão, eu penso na nossa infância.

Houve uma época em que tudo o que parecia ser real para mim era esse lugar, essas pessoas. A praia, as ondas, a areia e meus amigos tinham sido a minha vida. Embora eu não fosse ingênua o suficiente para pensar que permaneceria para sempre desta forma, o fato de que todos tínhamos ido em direções tão diferentes deixou-me com uma tristeza amarga que eu não conseguia dominar.

Eu precisava de Bella e Edward, precisava deles como eu precisava de ar. Posso não ter demonstrado, nem ser tão óbvia, mas a verdade da questão é que eles eram uma parte de mim. Uma parte que eu estava tentando desesperadamente agarrar-me, mas estava lentamente perdendo pouco a pouco.

Senti-me como se estivesse perdendo a mim mesma.

Ouvi a porta abrir atrás de mim e me virei para ver Bella na porta, um olhar severo no rosto.

"Você estava escutando essa conversa?"

Olhei em seus olhos, procurando a menininha que ela um dia foi. "Eu estava meio perdida em meus pensamentos, eu não ouvi muita coisa." Sua raiva pareceu se transformar em preocupação e ela fechou a porta de tela atrás dela antes de se deixar cair na escada perto de mim.

Não posso evitar deixar que as lágrimas comecem a cair e ela coloca minha cabeça contra seu ombro. Há tantas coisas que devemos falar, tanto que eu preciso dizer a ela antes que seja tarde demais, mas, em vez disso, nós nos sentamos em um silêncio pesado.

Nenhuma de nós pode quebrá-lo.

Quando tínhamos oito anos, Bella e eu decidimos fazer cookies para o aniversário de Edward, _cookies a partir do zero_. Alinhamos os ingredientes ao longo do balcão e Bella encarregou-se. Enquanto Esme era uma grande mãe, eu estava acostumada com os cookies pré-embalados, que você simplesmente arranca do pacote e coloca no forno. Estes não eram assim tão simples.

Bella tinha uma experiência culinária um pouco maior, já que sua mãe havia recentemente abandonado seu pai. Charlie era ótimo, mas o homem não poderia cozinhar malditamente nada e isso basicamente deixou Bella para o trabalho... quando eles não comiam na nossa casa.

Não demorou muito tempo para misturarmos a massa e ficamos tão orgulhosas como pavões olhando para a mistura irregular. Inclinei-me cheirando a massa e sorrindo com o cheiro das gotas de chocolate.

"Nós definitivamente devemos testá-lo, certo?" Eu tinha perguntado olhando para Bella maliciosamente enquanto ela puxou duas colheres de uma gaveta.

"Definitivamente".

Cada uma de nós mergulhou nossa colher na massa e provou a mistura super-doce, um sorriso escondido em nossos rostos. Parecia que tínhamos conseguido algo, não importa quão pequeno, e esse sentimento só parecia crescer à medida que a massa fundia em nossas bocas.

"Gosto bom." Murmurei lambendo a colher e olhando para a tigela.

"MmmHmm." Bella resmungou, sua língua lambendo a massa restante na parte de trás de sua colher.

Não sei ao certo como tudo começou, ou mesmo quem começou, mas antes que eu realmente soubesse o que estava acontecendo eu estava coberta de massa de cookie. Bella tinha pedaços pendurados em seu cabelo e suas roupas e eu olhei para baixo para mim percebendo que eu não estava em melhor posição.

A tigela, no entanto, estava vazia.

Olhei para o tubo de massa de cookie enquanto eu pensava sobre aquele dia e o passeio de limpeza que tinha se seguido. Não só tínhamos ficado sujas, mas toda a cozinha também. Em uma tentativa desesperada para ter algo para o aniversário de Edward, tivemos que correr para a loja do bairro e comprar alguns cookies pré-embalados.

Edward nunca soube a diferença.

Bella parece compreender que algo está em minha mente enquanto eu continuo a olhar para o tubo, minha colher pairando sobre o topo. Depois de um momento, eu mergulho minha colher na substância e levanto-a aos meus lábios. É super doce e deve satisfazer o meu desejo, não satisfaz.

Em vez de manifestar isso, abaixo a minha colher com um suspiro suave.

Sua sobrancelha se levanta questionadora e, pela primeira vez, percebo o quanto ela realmente me conhece. Exatamente como eu soube no momento em que ouvi sua voz no telefone, ela sabe que algo está me incomodando e que eu preciso falar.

Eu só não tenho certeza se eu consigo pronunciar as palavras.

Estamos no meio do filme quando Edward aparece. Ele durou mais do que eu pensei que duraria, de qualquer maneira. Ele tem um sorriso envergonhado no rosto como se dissesse "Eu sei que eu não devia estar aqui, mas tudo bem".

Seos olhos cintilam por um momento para a tela da televisão, franzindo a testa em desgosto. Ele não entende o fascínio do filme, ou por que Bella e eu o amamos tanto. Tento ignorar a maneira que seus olhos perfuram os dela, ou a tensão repentina que encheu a sala.

Concentro-me no diálogo, em vez disso.

"Isto é isso, a vida nunca vai ser melhor, ou mais doce do que isso".

É difícil se concentrar, difícil prestar atenção na tela e, por um momento, eu contemplo sair e dar a eles sua privacidade. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, me sinto como um pária, a terceira roda em uma bicicletinha.

As coisas estão mudando, rapidamente mudando e, de repente, eu estou apavorada. Posso sentir as lágrimas pinicando nos meus olhos e preciso de ar fresco.

"Novembro é tudo que eu sei, tudo que eu quero saber"*****.

Há um movimento na sala, mas eu me recuso a tirar meus olhos da televisão, me recuso a assistir a cena se desenrolando na minha frente, a que vai mudar tudo. Eu posso ouvir minha respiração, rápida e fácil e sinto as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Espero que com tudo que eu posso esperar que elas contribuam para a tristeza do filme.

Eu vejo como ele se estatela no sofá ao lado dela, envolvendo o braço em volta dela e puxando-a para ele. Ela se afasta do filme para olhar para ele, um rubor e um sorriso em seu rosto. Estou contente que eles estão felizes, que eles finalmente encontraram um ao outro.

Isso não sufoca a voz na minha cabeça que me diz baixinho que estou sendo deixada para trás.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam do POV Alice? Para quem não percebeu, o filme que elas estão assistindo é "Doce Novembro"... tão lindo... *suspira*_

_Desculpem pela demora em postar, eu ando super enrolada no meu trabalho, cheia de relatórios pra entregar... vou __tentar__ postar o próximo cap. durante a semana, mas se eu não conseguir, ele virá com certeza no fim de semana, prometo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Explorando

**Capítulo 5 - Explorando **

É fácil imaginar que as coisas são diferentes. É ainda mais fácil fingir que elas são.

Esse é o meu problema.

Eu posso ouvir o silêncio incômodo na parte de trás da minha cabeça, suavemente pedindo para mim, me implorando para aceitar o inaceitável. Eu posso sentir o peso do corpo ao meu lado na minha cama, cada mudança e movimento criando um efeito ondulado. Por um momento eu estou preocupado porque eu lembro claramente de ir para a cama sozinho, mas só me leva um instante para perceber quem é.

"Não consegue dormir?"

Eu posso ouvir suas calmas fungadas e sentir o tremor de seu corpo. Preocupado, eu rolo para minhas costas e olho para ela, surpreso com o que vejo.

Ela está lentamente desmoronando.

Leva-me um momento para envolver meus braços em torno dela e puxá-la para mim. Ela enterra a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto seus soluços se tornam mais altos e eu percebo que ela está de luto. A realização parece bater em mim com tanta força que, por um momento, tira o meu fôlego.

Eu tento usar minhas palavras para confortá-la, sabendo que há pouco que posso fazer para a sua angústia.

"Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Não," ela sussurra, "não vai".

Tudo que eu tenho tentado suprimir parece me emboscar, todos os meus pensamentos e medos de repente parecem mais real do que nunca.

"Estou morrendo".

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte. Sozinho.

Por um momento eu me pergunto e espero que minha mente estivesse pregando peças em mim, que a dor constante em meu peito está lá por um motivo diferente. Eu até tento me convencer que foi tudo um sonho. Infelizmente, eu sei melhor.

Meus olhos ardem e é então que eu percebo que tenho lágrimas constantemente fluindo pelo meu rosto. A viagem inesperada, o telefonema desesperado, a breve explicação, de repente tudo faz sentido e, pela primeira vez, estou vendo a viagem de forma clara.

Este é o nosso adeus, o nosso último verão.

Com tanto esforço como posso reunir, obrigo-me a sair da cama. O dia está nublado, sombrio, e ele se encaixa perfeitamente ao meu humor. Eu tenho uma energia nervosa movimentado através de meus músculos e sinto a necessidade de me levantar e correr, para chegar o mais longe deste ponto e deste momento quanto possível.

Então eu vou para a praia e corro.

A praia está vazia, provavelmente devido ao mau tempo, e esse vazio traz uma calma abrangente. Eu posso ouvir o suave chapinhar das ondas, o esmagar suave dos meus pés afundando na areia e o zumbido constante do meu coração. Era quase catártico de uma forma.

Eu corro até que dói para respirar e então me esforço e corro mais um pouco. Meus músculos doem e gritam em protesto, mas, surpreendentemente, eu saboreio a dor do momento. Pelo menos estou sentindo algo diferente do que a dor em meu peito.

Minhas pernas parecem como se estão prontas a desistir de mim, então, infelizmente, eu paro e deixo-me cair na areia úmida olhando para as formações rochosas e cavernas. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha viajado tão longe para a praia.

O desconhecimento me surpreendia.

Estou acostumado a pensar neste lugar como minha segunda casa, tão acostumado ao pequeno trecho de praia que vejo a cada dia, que eu esqueço há quanto tempo foi desde que estive aqui. Quanto tempo desde que eu tinha explorado. Foi anos desde que visitei e ainda mais desde que eu fiz meu caminho através do conhecido trecho de praia que eu tenho vindo conhecer.

Minha respiração se equilibra finalmente e tenho um desejo de explorar que eu não sentia há anos. Eu quase me sinto como um garoto novamente enquanto faço meu caminho através das rochas e em uma das muitas cavernas.

Eu não volto para casa até tarde. Estou surpreso de encontrar tanto Bella como Alice sentadas na varanda, olhares de preocupação em seus rostos. Meu rosto está vermelho pela corrida de volta e meu cabelo está grudado na minha testa, posso sentir um vazio pesado no meu estômago lembrando-me que eu não tinha comido durante todo o dia.

Meus pensamentos de exploração e as emoções do meu dia são substituídos pelo temor do momento que eu passo para a varanda. Pode ter parecido como se eu fosse capaz de superar meus problemas, mas no momento em que meu pé bateu na madeira, eu sabia melhor.

Meu coração palpitava e pulsava por um momento, quase como se me insultasse por liberar-me durante todo o dia. Eu continuei a ignorar isso.

"Onde diabos você esteve?"

Eu olho para Alice percebendo a raiva no seu rosto e a preocupação no de Bella. Eu não posso evitar de achar que elas estão exagerando, mas eu sei melhor do que dizer-lhes isso. Em vez disso, eu dou de ombros e olho para elas timidamente.

"Eu fui para uma corrida".

"Você foi para uma corrida de doze horas?" Alice me pergunta. Eu posso sentir e ouvir o ceticismo em sua voz enquanto ela me olha de cima abaixo, pegando minha aparência e procurando sinais do conto sobre a mentira. Alice não é nada se não facilmente legível. Ela parece acreditar em mim porque, um minuto depois, ela está resmungando baixinho. "Você nos deixou preocupadas".

Eu olho para Bella para a confirmação e encontro seu rosto em conflito. Ela parece olhar para mim por um momento em compreensão antes de acenar com a cabeça. Eu não tenho certeza se ela está concordando com Alice, ou se ela está silenciosa reconhecendo algo que eu ainda não entendo.

"Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?"

A pergunta de Bella me assusta e eu olho para ela por um momento, em silêncio balançando minha cabeça que eu não tinha comido. Isto parece preocupá-la e eu a vejo fazer seu caminho através do pátio para a cozinha. Posso vê-la através das portas enquanto ela pega os itens para me fazer um sanduíche.

Eu não tenho certeza se ela está fazendo isso para dar a Alice e eu tempo sozinhos, ou se ela está fazendo isso porque ela se preocupa. De qualquer maneira, estou tocado pelo gesto.

Minhas pernas parecem fracas e eu me sento na cadeira vaga de Bella, meus olhos fixos em Alice, que ainda estava em silêncio preocupada em sua cadeira.

"Quando eu acordei esta manhã e você tinha ido embora," ela falou baixinho, "eu temi o pior".

Estou surpreso que eu possa realmente ouvir o medo em sua voz e sei que eu preciso reconhecer o que ela está dizendo. Eu apenas não tenho certeza de como fazê-lo. Ela parece entender porque ela não me obriga a falar. Deixei o silêncio se instalar em torno de nós antes de totalmente voltar-me para olhar para ela.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Eu deixo as palavras afundarem antes de continuar.

"Estou em casa. Aqui, com você e Bella, este é o lar para mim".

As palavras parecem acalmar seus misturados nervos e ela suspira de alívio. Nós ficamos em silêncio até a volta de Bella, um prato de comida em suas mãos. Está silêncio enquanto eu como e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, pergunto-me o que aconteceu enquanto estive fora.

As coisas pareciam tensas; diferentes.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com os músculos doloridos e vibrantes. Estou surpreso que tenho vontade de explorar e encontro-me colocando meu tênis de corrida. Faço meu caminho descendo as escadas, parando na cozinha para pegar uma maçã. Estou surpreso de encontrar um pequeno saco marrom estabelecido no balcão, uma pequena nota em anexo.

_E-_

_Achei que você poderia precisar disso. Não fique fora o dia todo, por favor. _

_B_

Eu espio no conteúdo do saco; algumas garrafinhas de água, algumas barras de granola e uma maçã. Estou emocionado pelo gesto e um pouco surpreso com o quão bem Bella ainda me conhece depois de todos esses anos. Agarrando a sacola, faço o meu caminho para a praia. A areia espreme embaixo de meus pés e paro por um instante, observando a mudança de cores enquanto o sol nasce.

Desta vez eu corro na direção oposta.

Há uma brisa fresca vindo da água e parece refrescante contra a minha pele superaquecida. Sou capaz de abandonar os meus pensamentos, em vez disso ouvindo a explosão das ondas que se chocam contra a costa. A água está perturbada e seria um bom dia para surfar. O pensamento me distrai e eu paro para olhar para o vazio da água.

Por alguma razão, o local parece perfeito e eu encontro-me sentado observando as ondas quebrarem e avançarem contra a areia. Elas quase coincidem com as ondas de turbulência que eu sinto quebrando dentro de mim. Eu sei, sem dúvida, que minha fuga vai ter que parar em algum momento e que vou ter que realmente lidar com o que eu descobri. Tenho medo do que vou encontrar quando isso acontecer e medo de como isso vai me afetar.

Nós três é tudo que eu alguma vez conheci.

Pergunto-me o que vai acontecer quando, de repente, for só dois de nós deixados para enfrentar o mundo. O pensamento me faz sentir doente e incrivelmente triste. Também, inevitavelmente, me faz pensar em meus pais.

Enquanto eu ainda era jovem quando eles foram tirados de mim, eu ainda posso sentir a perda palpável a cada dia. Muitas vezes eu me pergunto quão diferente teria sido a minha vida se eles tivessem sobrevivido ao seu acidente. Eu teria sido tão próximo de Alice como eu sou agora? Eu alguma vez teria mesmo conhecido Bella? Eu teria me tornado o mesmo homem que eu sou hoje?

Isso seria o mesmo?

Ou seria pior?

Desta vez eu sabia a dor que estava por vir.

Frustrado, eu cavo meus dedos dos pés na areia, vendo os pequenos grãos separarem. Eu posso sentir as lágrimas pungentes nos meus olhos e olho ao redor percebendo que, surpreendentemente, eu ainda estou sozinho. Eu chuto o monte de areia e fico surpreso quando sinto algo mais duro do que os grãos que estive chutando.

Eu movo o meu pé para o lado, mas tudo que vejo é areia. A curiosidade toma o melhor de mim e uso meus dedos para peneirar e escovar a pilha de areia que criei. Leva apenas um momento para os meus dedos curvarem ao redor do objeto e retirá-lo da areia. Eu escovo os grãos, segurando o objeto com firmeza em minhas mãos.

A superfície lisa de uma concha brilha em meus dedos, o sol refletindo os redemoinhos de preto e rosa.

Eu não posso deixar de rir.

A corrida de volta leva menos tempo e o constante bater do meu coração só parece estimular-me. Fiquei fora um tempo curto em relação ao dia anterior, mas ainda me sinto como se eu tivesse feito algo. O peso da concha no meu bolso só parece aumentar o sentimento.

A varanda está vazia e a casa está silenciosa. Procuro pela praia, mas vendo que está vazia, eu tomo a pequena trilha entre as casas. Estou surpreso de encontrar a casa de Bella vazia e silenciosa e um pânico firme parece acumular-se no meu peito.

Eu só posso pensar o pior.

Corro a pequena distância entre as duas casas e irrompo até as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu preciso encontrar meu celular e minha falta de organização só parece dificultar a minha busca. Por um momento eu olho ao redor em pânico antes de rasgar meu quarto. Estou apenas acrescentando à bagunça que já estava presente, mas isso parece tornar a busca ainda mais difícil.

Encontro-o sob uma camisa, parte debaixo da minha cama. Estou confuso por um momento com o local, mas o pensamento rapidamente deixa-me enquanto o pânico continua a consumir-me. Eu abro o telefone, esperando ver um pequeno símbolo de envelope dizendo-me que eu tinha uma mensagem. Em vez disso, eu vejo uma foto de nós três como crianças, cobertos de areia na praia.

Encontro-me enfiando a mão no meu bolso, meus dedos enrolando em torno da concha. Pressiono o botão número dois, minha discagem rápida para Alice, e encontro-me segurando a minha respiração.

Cada toque do telefone só parece aumentar o meu medo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_****__E então, o que será que aconteceu?_

_Se conseguir, posto o próximo cap. durante a semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em:** Geek Love, Bella Swan: Kidnapper **e** Cullen Ballet Academy.**_


	6. Sua

**Capítulo 6 ****– Sua**

_"A maioria das pessoas pode olhar para trás ao longo dos anos e identificar um tempo e lugar em que sua vida mudou de forma significativa. Seja por acidente ou desígnio, estes são os momentos em que, por causa de uma prontidão dentro de nós e uma colaboração com os eventos que ocorrem ao nosso redor, s__omos forçados a reavaliar seriamente a nós mesmos e as condições sob as quais vivemos e fazer certas escolhas que afetarão o resto de nossas vidas. "_

_Frederick F. Flack_

A viagem de balsa leva uma hora.

É a hora mais longa da minha vida.

É fácil dizer que eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. O motorista de táxi corre pelas ruas, prometendo o percurso mais rápido e mais sutil. Eu não tenho certeza se é por causa do olhar no meu rosto, ou pela rispidez do meu discurso, mas a viagem é silenciosa.

O silêncio é ensurdecedor.

Eu posso sentir o peso da concha no meu bolso e a batida constante do meu coração. Eu me pergunto como eu poderia ter perdido o helicóptero do transporte aéreo, como eu poderia ter perdido o corte firme das hélices sobre a minha cabeça. Embora a verdade é que eu estivesse longe o suficiente na praia, eu ainda deveria ter visto _alguma coisa_. Tudo isso faz pouco para amenizar o fato de que estou com raiva de mim mesmo.

Estou com raiva que deixei meu telefone no meu quarto, que ela teve de encontrar-se sozinha e que eu não estava naquele helicóptero com elas. Eu deveria tê-la verificado de manhã, deveria ter tido a certeza de que ela estava bem antes de eu tirar o dia de folga.

Ela teria me verificado.

A culpa é esmagadora.

Enquanto o táxi movimenta-se por toda a cidade e para o hospital, minha mente flutua e é quase como se eu não pudesse controlar o pânico que está superando isso. Eu penso no acidente de carro em que estive quando criança. O olhar no rosto da minha mãe e meu pai enquanto o carro rodava e desviava. É a última lembrança que tenho deles, depois, apenas escuridão.

Não posso evitar voltar a este momento que mudou o curso da minha vida. Naquele momento eu perdi as duas pessoas mais importantes no meu mundo e minha inocência. Demorou um tempo para eu ser capaz de confiar e muito mais para amar novamente. Eu estava com tanto medo de ser deixado para trás que, por muito tempo, eu não estava realmente vivendo a vida.

Foi difícil aceitar que, perdendo algo tão vital, eu tinha também ganhado um novo mundo com novas pessoas e amigos que me amavam. Uma das quais eu estava atualmente com medo de perder, a outra com medo de ferir.

O táxi atravessou os obstáculos de uma luz vermelha e eu encontro-me segurando meu celular. Leva apenas um momento para eu decidir o que fazer e, antes que eu possa sequer contemplar os efeitos que haverá, eu pressiono o botão número um e ouço o zumbido constante.

Ele atende como sempre faz.

"Eu preciso de você".

Eu fico na frente da porta do hospital e olho para o grande sinal acima da minha cabeça. O tamanho do local sozinho é intimidante, mas uma vez que você adiciona todos os outros fatores, a verdade é que estou completamente aterrorizado. Estou cheio de recordações de todos os hospitais que já vi em minha vida, tanto para mim como para os outros. É um processo de pensamento que eu não consigo parar e isso me irrita muito.

Há muito tempo atrás, Alice e Bella tinham me provocado sobre a minha força, comparando-me com as crianças mais velhas que tínhamos visto às vezes mergulhando no píer. Acreditando que eu era mais forte e melhor do que elas achavam que eu era, eu levei isso para mim e pulei do píer. Acabei com um braço quebrado, pontos e uma concussão. Elas acabaram ficando de castigo por uma semana.

Tinha parecido como justiça na época.

Faço meu caminho pelas salas e corredores, seguindo as instruções de Alice o melhor que posso. Hospitais são confusos, lugares como labirintos, mas eu já estive aqui antes e conheço um pouco sobre o layout, então isso faz a caminhada mais fácil.

Não demorei a encontrar o quarto, mas estou despreparado para o que encontrar lá dentro.

Ela está deitada na cama e há tubos, muitos tubos. Alice está sentada no canto, as lágrimas escorrendo constantemente pelo seu rosto enquanto ela olha para sua melhor amiga. Eu posso sentir minhas pernas tremendo, meus joelhos quase desistindo, mas eu aperto o batente da porta e seguro como minha vida.

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunto no momento em que posso encontrar a minha voz, embora a voz não é nada do som como a minha.

"Eu não sei." Sua voz é fraca, emocionada e eu quase não ouço sua resposta. Seus olhos com lágrimas afastam-se de Bella para olhar para mim. Ela parece assombrada. "Eles estiveram fazendo alguns testes".

Estou com medo de afastar-me da porta e entrar no quarto porque vai tornar tudo mais real. Eu também estou com medo de que minhas pernas não vão fazer a pequena distância que preciso me mover. Alice parece sentir que algo está errado porque ela vem até mim e envolve seus braços ao meu redor, me segurando.

Eu me sinto fraco, como se eu devesse ser aquele a consolá-la.

"Eu a encontrei no chão." Fecho meus olhos com força esperando que eles bloqueiem as imagens enquanto ela continua a falar, "Ela estava simplesmente dobrada como um trapo usado." As imagens correram por trás das minhas pálpebras e eu obriguei-as a se abrirem. Eu não estou pronto para lidar com isso. Não estou pronto para abrir mão de algo que acabei de encontrar.

"Alice." É tudo que eu preciso dizer e sei que ela compreende. Haverá tempo mais tarde para ela me explicar, agora tudo é demais. Com seu braço em volta de mim, ela me leva ao lado da cama de Bella e eu me sento na cadeira que ela estava ocupando anteriormente.

"Diga-me que isto é tudo um sonho." Eu murmuro baixinho para mim mesmo.

"Não é".

Suas palavras são o suficiente e eu não preciso de mais confirmação. Eu posso sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e espirrando na minha camiseta suja. Alice está atrás de mim, mãos nos meus ombros em sinal de solidariedade e apoio.

"Eu liguei para o papai".

"Eu esperava que você ligasse".

Leva apenas duas horas para Carlisle chegar até nós, com Esme logo atrás. Ele deu uma olhada no estado estilhaçado que Alice e eu estávamos, abraçou cada um de nós sussurrando palavras de conforto e promessa antes de saltar para o caso dela. Eu sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa em chamá-lo.

Eu sabia que ele não me decepcionaria.

Encontrei-me suavemente dedilhando a pequena concha no meu bolso, rezando silenciosamente para quem ou o que estava por aí para que ela acordasse logo. A ação era reconfortante, entorpecente e, enquanto isso não foi suficiente para me aliviar da tensão e stress, deu-me _algo_ para fazer.

Leva apenas um dia para ela acordar, algo que os médicos parecem pensar que é um bom sinal. Carlisle parece pensar que ela teve uma reação a um de seus medicamentos, algo sobre sua mistura de pílulas. Enquanto ele insiste sobre o quê e por quê, eu encontro-me insistindo com ela.

Alice e Esme parecem entender que precisamos de algum tempo porque alguns minutos depois que ela acorda, ambas parecem desaparecer.

"Eu estava tão assustado." Eu admiti baixinho, movendo a cadeira para mais perto da sua cama. "Você me deixou tão aterrorizado." Eu pego sua mão livre, aquela que não tem um IV nela e posso ver a confusão em seu rosto.

"Você chamou Carlisle?" Sua voz é áspera, rouca do tubo de oxigênio.

"Eu chamei".

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu precisava dele aqui." Minha voz quebra e eu de repente percebo quão aterrorizado eu realmente estava. Ela parece ver isto também porque seus olhos lacrimejarem.

"Como foi sua corrida?"

Eu sei que ela está tentando amenizar a situação, tentando mudar o tema e, pela primeira vez, eu permito isso.

"Foi muito boa. Eu fui para a praia longe; deu-me algum tempo para pensar sobre as coisas." Eu enfio minha mão no meu bolso, meus dedos envolvendo em torno da concha e puxando-a em meu punho fechado.

"Encontrei alguma coisa".

Seus olhos parecem animar-se quando ela olha para minha mão fechada. Ela está curiosa com o que estou prestes a lhe mostrar, o que poderia ser tão importante que eu permitiria a mudança de assunto. Depois de um momento dela sorrindo suavemente, seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Você encontrou uma".

Abro minha mão para que ela possa ver a concha. A maior parte da areia foi varrida pelo meu atrito incessante e isso deixa uma película brilhante na casca. Quase brilha na luz fluorescente. Por um momento ela se parece com uma criança e eu esqueço onde estamos. Suas bochechas estão coradas, sua respiração rápida e seus olhos são grandes como se estivessem vendo alguma coisa pela primeira vez.

Eu posso dizer que ela está louca para segurá-la e eu a coloco na palma da sua mão, observando-a segurá-la com reverência. "Ela é sua".

O choque no rosto dela é substituído rapidamente por confusão e raiva. "Você encontrou a concha, Edward, a concha que estivemos procurando desde que éramos crianças. Eu não vou tirar isso de você. Não é minha porque eu não a encontrei".

Eu posso sentir a minha raiva surgir, queimando as minhas entranhas. "Pegue a maldita concha, Bella".

"É sua." Sua justificativa soa fraca e mesmo que ela perceba isso, simplesmente dá de ombros.

"Você precisa mais disso".

"Eu estou bem, Edward".

Lágrimas pinicam em meus olhos quando olho para ela deitada na cama. "Deitada em uma cama de hospital não é estar bem, Bella. Você precisa mais disso do que eu".

Eu posso dizer que ela está ficando frustrada, seu rosto está corado e eu me preocupo com o que ela trabalhando tanto assim fará com ela. "Você está _morrendo_, Bella." Um soluço escapa dos meus lábios quando eu finalmente deixo cair as palavras deles.

"Você está morrendo." Não há alívio em finalmente admitir isso. Não há sentido de tudo se encaixando, em vez disso, há apenas um vazio constante que cresce enquanto as palavras caem ao meu redor.

"Todos os dias," ela responde baixinho, "mas uma concha não vai mudar isso." Ela estende a mão para mim, seus dedos escovando minha bochecha e nariz antes de suavemente afastar meu cabelo da minha testa. "Eu quase desejaria que mudasse".

Um soluço escapa dos meus lábios e minha voz soa humilhada, anasalada. "Por favor. Essa é a única coisa que tenho para dar a você, por favor".

Ela me olha por um momento, contemplando alguma coisa. "Isso é importante para você?"

"Você é importante para mim." As palavras são honestas e sinceras. Eu sei que ela está morrendo, sei que um dia vou perdê-la. Isso não para o jeito que eu sinto. "Eu te amo".

Bella sorri para mim suavemente, sua mão fechando em torno da concha enquanto ela olha nos meus olhos. "Tomou-lhe tempo o suficiente." Eu posso ver a pitada de provocação em suas feições, mas ela também parece desgastada e cansada. "Eu estive esperando por você dizer isso por cinco anos," ela se endireita e sua mão cobre meu rosto, "deixe-me saborear isto por um minuto." Eu não posso conter a risada que escapa dos meus lábios.

"Muito melhor," ela sussurra depois de um momento, "este é o meu sorriso".

Coloco um rápido beijo na testa dela, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto quando eu pego tudo ao meu redor. Eu sei no que estou me metendo, sei da perda que vou enfrentar, mas não posso forçar-me a importar. Prefiro tê-la e perdê-la do que lamentar nunca ter a chance.

"Podemos ir para casa?" Suas palavras ecoam no quarto silencioso.

Eu olho em seus olhos esperançosos e penso em um milhão de motivos que ela deveria ficar, nenhum deles é bom o suficiente.

"Eu vou falar com meu pai".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Estou com um nó na garganta depois desse capítulo, sem saber muito o que dizer... só que agora temos a certeza de que é a Bella mesmo que está morrendo... _

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quarta-feira._

_Ah, sei que demorei a atualizar aqui, mas preparei um cronograma de postagens que entrará em "ação" no dia 28 de novembro!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Mais Perto

**Capítulo 7 – ****Mais Perto**

_So hold her closer when she cries_

_And hold her closer when she feels she needs a hand to hold_

_Someone who'll never let her go again_

_And hold him closer when he tries_

_To hold the tears back from his eyes_

_And Say good-bye, say good-bye_

Então segure-a perto quando ela chorar

E segure-a perto quando ela sentir que precisa de uma mão para segurá-la

Alguém que nunca a deixará ir novamente

E segure-o perto quando ele tentar

Segurar as lágrimas em seus olhos

E diga adeus, diga adeus.

_(Hold Her Closer- Blessid Union of Souls)_

A casa está silenciosa, tão assustadoramente e, por um instante, eu me pergunto se todo mundo levantou e me deixou aqui. Eu sei que preciso tentar dormir um pouco, algo que esteve iludindo-me nestes últimos dias, mas eu não consigo desligar meu cérebro e isso está me mantendo acordado. As coisas estão mudando e se movendo mais rápido do que eu posso manter seguro.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estou com medo e não por mim.

Eu sei que os acontecimentos dos últimos dias mudaram tudo, assim como eles mudaram nada. O peso reconfortante da concha foi embora, em seu lugar está um tipo diferente de conforto que só pode vir por ter o apoio de familiares e amigos. Ainda estou surpreso com a calma de Bella com toda a situação, surpreso com a facilidade com que ela toma cada momento.

Estou aderindo a eles desesperadamente.

É cedo na manhã quando eu ouço e sinto o movimento. Bella sobe ao meu lado, com os cabelos despenteados da agitação e virada através da noite e quando eu olho em seus olhos eu me pergunto o que ela vê quando olha para mim. Eu pareço assim tão perturbado?

"Não conseguiu dormir?" Eu pergunto e minha voz é áspera e rasgada. Ela sacode a cabeça em silêncio, os olhos varrendo minhas feições esgotadas. Por um momento ela se deita lá e então ela entrelaça nossas pernas, puxando-se para mais perto até que seu corpo está contra o meu. Seu calor é reconfortante.

Quando ela está aqui em meus braços, é difícil lembrar que ela está doente, que ela deveria, tecnicamente, ainda estar no hospital. Em vez disso, somos apenas nós, deitados juntos na minha cama. É algo que é reconfortante e familiar e eu posso sentir as pálpebras dos meus olhos ficando mais pesadas enquanto nossa respiração se equilibra.

Tenho certeza de que ela adormece antes de mim.

Eu acordo horas mais tarde, meus olhos pesados de sono, e descubro que ela ainda está envolta em meus braços e ainda profundamente adormecida. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu a obsevei dormir, algo que eu costumava fazer quando era criança e eu sento e observo, fascinado pelo movimento dos seus olhos, seus lábios.

Ela tende a falar em seu sono, algo sobre o qual Alice e eu a provocávamos quando éramos jovens. É algo que eu acho agradável agora, apenas mais uma pequena parte dela que tenho o privilégio de conhecer. Seus lábios estão movendo-se silenciosamente e eu desejo que eu pudesse ler seus lábios, ou mesmo sua mente. Eu anseio por saber o que ela sonha. Será que ela sonha comigo do jeito que eu tenho sonhado com ela?

Eu só posso esperar que sim.

Posso ouvir o movimento abaixo de nós, todos começando seus dias, e eu sinto a vontade de pular o dia, simplesmente ficar deitado juntos como nós estamos. Como se ela sabe que eu a estou observando, ela acorda pouco tempo depois. Seu cabelo está enrolado e emaranhado e seus olhos estão vermelhos como se ela tivesse chorado. Posso sentir a preocupação borbulhando dentro de mim, mas empurro-a para baixo em vez disso, concentrando-me na pequena extensão de sua pele se movendo que foi revelada para mim.

Bella não diz uma palavra quando estende sua mão e me puxa para ela, seus lábios encontrando os meus e dobrando sobre eles. Eu me pego tentando protestar, mas ela toma a abertura como uma oportunidade de deslizar sua língua em minha boca. Eu enrolo minhas mãos em seus cabelos, bagunçando-o ainda mais, enquanto a puxo para mais perto de mim. Estou ciente que há outras pessoas na casa, mas não consigo encontrar a vontade para me importar.

Se eu vou perdê-la, o que os médicos parecem pensar que vou, então vou pegar todo e cada momento que eu conseguir.

Sua boca faz o caminho para a minha orelha, mordiscando e chupando-a enquanto ela puxa a ponta dos meus cabelos perto da minha nuca.

"Porra".

Ela parece se divertir com a reação que tira de mim porque sua risada enche o ar por um momento antes de eu puxá-la de volta, nossos lábios se encontrando uma vez mais. Eu deslizo minhas mãos sob sua camisola, sentindo minha determinação esfarelar-se enquanto meus dedos pastam sobre a pele macia do seu estômago. Bella geme baixinho e não posso deixar de me afastar e sorrir arrogantemente.

Ela raspa suas unhas em minhas costas nuas, suavemente, e eu posso sentir meus olhos rolando para trás em minha cabeça. Eu posso ver seus sorriso e isso me distrai por apenas um momento. As coisas estão progredindo rapidamente e estou muito consciente das pessoas abaixo de nós. Há passos na escada e nos separamos, nossas respirações rápidas, e olhamos um para o outro.

Meus músculos estão rígidos, tensos e ela parece tão afetada como eu me sinto.

"O que foi isso?" Minhas palavras são soprosas, roucas, e ela sorri olhando para mim através de suas pálpebras.

"Por me observar dormir".

Bella sai debaixo das cobertas, seu corpo tremendo quando é exposto ao ar fresco. Ela contempla algo por um momento antes de se deitar ao meu lado novamente, desta vez em cima das cobertas.

"Nós devemos ir," ela olha por cima do seu ombro, "já está no final da manhã".

Eu já me resignei a não me mover da cama e ela ri quando eu digo isso a ela. Ela inclina-se, seus lábios mal escovando os meus antes que ela se afasta mais uma vez.

"Não comece algo e não termine." Eu murmurei como uma criança. Sua risada enche o ar e eu posso ouvir movimento no corredor antes que a porta se abre. Alice está lá, sua sobrancelha levantada em questão enquanto ela olha para nós dois.

"Vocês dois algum dia vão se levantar?" Questiona Alice. Um gemido de frustração deixa meus lábios enquanto eu rolo para fora das cobertas e me movo sobre o meu quarto.

"Eu acho que eu vou agora." Posso ouvir a irritação na minha voz, mas eu não consigo me importar. Eu culparei a falta de sono.

"Vá tomar um banho." Bella grita para mim, jogando uma camisa para mim quando eu me movo pelo meu quarto. Eu pego o objeto e jogo sobre meu ombro. Eu posso ouvir as duas falando baixinho na minha cama e me pergunto o que elas estão discutindo.

Quando eu saio do quarto eu me encontro resmungando baixinho para mim mesmo "uma ducha fria". Eu posso ouvir a risada me seguindo todo o caminho pelo corredor e não posso deixar de amar o som.

Estou sentado à mesa segurando minha xícara de café quando Carlisle e Esme entram no cômodo. A casa está muito tranqüila e pergunto-me por um momento se Alice está tentando falar com Bella sobre vestir alguma roupa "espetacular". Não posso deixar de rir quando penso sobre a última vez que Alice brincou de Barbie Bella e, por um momento, eu quero espreitar escadaria acima e assistir.

Eu posso ver Esme atirar a Carlisle um olhar e eu conheço bem sua expressão para saber que, se eu não quero derramar minhas tripas, então é hora de eu sair da sala.

"Estou saindo para uma corrida." Antes que eles possam responder, estou de pé e fora da cozinha. Eu sei que eu tinha chamado meu pai, implorando por ajuda, e eu sabia que devia a ele uma explicação, mas não era algo que eu estava pronto para fazer ainda.

A água está agitada e fria como gelo. Há alguns surfistas corajosos, mas do contrário, a praia está bem vazia. Já faz um tempo desde que eu vi a 'nossa' área tão quieta e, ao invés de correr, faço meu caminho para perto da casa de Bella e deixo-me cair na areia. Eu não quero ficar fora por muito tempo e o clima está um pouco frio demais para isso. O silêncio dá-me tempo para organizar meus pensamentos sobre tudo o que está acontecendo.

É apenas poucos minutos depois que eu ouço Alice e Bella andando pela praia em minha direção. Meus olhos não podem evitar segui-las enquanto elas fazem a caminhada em minha direção.

"Sua mãe estava me olhando engraçado." Bella falou com Alice.

"Ela provavelmente está planejando o seu casamento e de Edward." Alice murmurou provocativamente. Um momento depois o rosto de Alice muda, é um olhar que eu não vi em seu rosto em anos, mas é claramente legível. É o seu olhar "oh merda". Bella olha para ela por um momento antes da realização ultrapassá-la e ela lança seus olhos para baixo.

Meu coração mergullha para a tristeza que eu vejo em seu rosto e a realização surge em mim. Não importa o quão saudável ela parece, ela ainda está doente e morrendo e nós só temos uma quantidade muito limitada de tempo que resta juntos. Algo que parece que eu continuo esquecendo e que cada vez me atinge como uma avalanche. Em vez de curar para longe da dor, eu vejo quando Bella estende sua mão e brinca com algo em um fio preto em volta do seu pescoço.

Enquanto ela se aproxima, eu percebo que ela está esfregando suavemente a concha que eu dei a ela entre seus dois dedos.

Não há fogueira aquela noite devido aos ventos fortes. Em vez disso, nós nos reunimos ao redor da varanda em torno do nosso poço de fogo. Quando Carlisle começa a contar as mesmas histórias familiares da nossa infância, vejo seus olhos esvoaçarem sobre cada um de nós parando por um momento sobre Bella.

Sua mandíbula está aberta e se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com o que estava deixando-o surpreso, teria sido engraçado. Leva-me um momento para perceber que ele está olhando para o colar de Bella.

"Isso é o que eu acho que é?" Pela primeira vez eu me pergunto se ele realmente viu uma das conchas como ele alega que viu. Bella liga seus dedos ao redor da concha, apertando-a por um momento e seus olhos piscam para mim.

"É".

Alice parece só agora perceber o objeto também e ela inclina-se na luz baixa para obter um olhar mais atento a isso. "É tão bonita." Ela estende a mão para tocá-la, mas parece pensar de outra forma porque ela puxa as mãos para trás, um rubor suave em seu rosto. "Onde você encontrou isso?"

Bella olha para mim por um momento, seus olhos brilhando à luz do fogo. "Foi um presente".

Eu posso ver Esme com o canto do meu olho, observando a interação entre nós, e leva apenas um momento para ela colocar as peças juntas. Ao invés de comentar, eu vejo seus olhos lacrimejarem e ela se vira para olhar para Carlisle, que parece sem fala pela primeira vez na sua vida.

"Este é um presente especial." Carlisle atesta suavemente, seus olhos indo para sua mulher, lendo a emoção no rosto dela.

"Eu sei." Bella sussurra.

Ficamos sentados do lado de fora até as brasas no fogo começarem a morrer. É um silêncio calmo e tranqüilo que cai sobre nós, algo que só pode ser alcançado com a família e amigos íntimos. Lentamente o grupo se reduz em tamanho, Carlisle e Esme indo para a cama primeiro e Alice seguindo logo depois. Quando ela entra na casa, ela lança um último olhar sobre o ombro para nós dois. Eu simplesmente _sei_ que Alice está morrendo para interrogá-la sobre a concha.

Bella se aproxima, aconchegando-se contra mim, já que não temos mais o calor das chamas para aquecer o ar que nos cerca. Eu puxo um pequeno cobertor dos bancos e envolvo ao redor dela. Eu me pergunto se devo dizer a ela para entrar e sair do frio. Por um momento eu considero isso e então ignoro. Eu sou muito egoísta e é muito bom tê-la em meus braços, assim eu mantenho minha boca fechada.

Por um momento somos apenas nós sob as estrelas e o constante bater das ondas na praia. Ela se vira, seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço e suas pernas penduradas ao meu lado. É um silêncio confortável então, em vez de dizer qualquer coisa eu me abaixo, trilhando beijos suavez em sua testa, rosto, olhos e nariz.

Ela se inclinou lentamente, seus lábios encontrando os meus suavemente, apenas mal escovando-os antes de se afastar. Eu podia ver a travessura nos olhos dela quando ela leva a mão para cima e emaranha no meu cabelo. Por um momento ela olha nos meus olhos e então ela está realmente me beijando. As emoções disso parecem aumentar e me surpreendem e então eu sinto as faíscas.

Eu me inclino para aprofundar o beijo e mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Por um momento ela se mexe no meu colo e eu puxo meus lábios de volta, incapaz de controlar o pequeno rosnado que escapa deles. Sua respiração cai como cascata sobre o meu rosto, saindo ofegante e nós nos sentamos e olhamos um para o outro brevemente.

Então ela mergulha. Nossas línguas se tocam e se enroscam, varrendo uma sobre a outra com facilidade. Eu posso ouvir seus gemidos ofegantes e suaves escapando para o ar da noite e eu a puxo para mais perto. Ela angula seu pescoço e aumenta a pressão e eu posso me sentir fora de controle. Minhas mãos envolvem em suas costas puxando-a rente ao meu corpo e suas pernas envolvem ao redor das minhas costas. Então ela se aperta contra mim e eu não posso evitar de rosnar o nome dela, "Bella!"

Ela se afasta, sua respiração irregular e eu posso ver as nuvens brancas no ar que nos cerca. Isso me lembra quão frio realmente está aqui fora e eu sei que devemos entrar. "Sim, Edward?" Ela pergunta ofegante e eu quero mais do que qualquer coisa apenas mergulhar de volta, em vez disso, eu me afasto e olho para ela ao luar.

"Está frio aqui fora, devemos entrar".

"Tudo bem." Ela suspira baixinho, "vejo você amanhã." Ela pula do meu colo e faz seu caminho em direção ao caminho para a sua casa. Eu penso em convidá-la para ficar, depois sobre tomar uma ducha fria, mas em vez disso, faço meu caminho subindo as escadas e me esgueiro sob as cobertas.

Não é nem uma hora mais tarde quando eu ouço os passos de seus pés na escada e minha porta do quarto se abre. Ela rasteja ao meu lado e eu não posso evitar a risada que escapa dos meus lábios.

"Cale a boca." Ela resmunga, mas eu posso ouvir seu sorriso na maneira que ela diz isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Essa história me emociona mais a cada cap. Ao mesmo tempo que é triste pq sabemos que Bella está morrendo, é tão lindo ver esse amor deles..._

_Dedico esse cap. a __**Daia Matos**__, por ser a única pessoa que deixou review no cap. anterior! E por acompanhar todas as minhas traduções e deixar reviews em todos os caps. que lê! Obrigada, flor! Se todas as leitoras fossem como vc, nós tradutoras seríamos muito mais felizes e motivadas!_

_Deixem reviews, tem umas 10 pessoas com essa fic em alerta e nos seus favoritos, então... cade vocês? APAREÇAM!_

_Tô deixando o mesmo recado nos posts de hj... É uma "luta" para conseguir as reviews em cada cap., que geralmente são sempre das mesmas pessoas, o que eu agradeço muito! Então se continuar assim eu vou acabar apagando meu perfil e vc's ficarão sem traduções minhas! Deixo as __**26**__ fics que tenho autorizadas no momento sem traduzir! Eu já li mesmo, quem sai perdendo é vc's! _

_Para aquelas que sempre deixam reviews, desculpem o desabafo! Mas é que perco meu tempo traduzindo e é frustrante não deixarem reviews! _

_Para a __**Daia**__, que sempre deixa review, desculpe o desabafo! Mas é que perco meu tempo traduzindo e é frustrante não deixarem reviews! _

_Posto o próximo no sábado, ou domingo..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em __**Change of Heart, Cullen Ballet Academy **__e__** Geek Love**__, então para aqueles que acompanham qualquer uma delas, leiam e __deixem reviews__!_


	8. Isolada

**Capítulo 8 – Isolada**

**~Alice POV~**

_"Onde você costumava estar, há um buraco no mundo, em que eu encontro-me constantemente andando durante o dia, e caindo na noite. Eu sinto sua falta como o inferno."_

_Edna St. Vincent Millay_

Há uma urgência desesperada de tudo ao meu redor. É fácil fingir e ignorar o significado de cada dia e cada momento, mas isso seria uma tolice. Eu estava tão despreparada para a finalidade da morte que me recusava a acreditar nisso. Afinal, às vezes é mais fácil ignorar o elefante na sala, confie em mim, eu saberia.

Venho fazendo isso há anos.

Há algo tão suave e quente sobre uma fogueira que é difícil de explicar. Por tanto quanto eu possa me lembrar, isso tem sido uma das minhas coisas favoritas sobre a nossa casa de praia. Observar as chamas laranja e azul é hipnotizante e relaxante. Nesse momento, nada mais existe e nada mais importa. Ela traz luz e calor em um ambiente outrora frio, escuro e solitário.

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo eu almejo a dormência hipnotizante de uma maneira que é difícil de explicar. Houve uma mudança sutil esta noite, não só perceptível para mim como para minha mãe e meu pai também. Meus pensamentos estão dispersos e isso está fazendo pouco para me ajudar com o meu desenho, então, ao invés disso, eu coloco meu livro para baixo e olho pela minha janela. É uma noite clara e as estrelas e a lua estão lá fora brilhantemente brilhando através da escuridão. É algo que eu quase nunca consigo ver na cidade e eu tomo um momento para apreciar isso.

Posso ver os restos do dia ainda espalhados na praia, a pegada ocasional, um balde de areia, uma garrafa vazia e um único cobertor vazio ainda estavam na areia. Esses itens esquecidos e deixados para trás pelo proprietário sempre deixam sua marca no lugar e na minha memória. Não importa quanto as coisas mudam, quantas pessoas visitam a praia, ainda vai ser sempre nossa.

Nosso lugar especial.

A areia fria faz barulho sob meus pés enquanto eu piso para fora do deck e me delicio com a sensação de estar verdadeiramente e completamente sozinha. É tarde o suficiente para que eu não tenha que preocupar-me sobre correr de qualquer um na praia e, por algum motivo, este é um sentimento satisfatório de ter. Saber que estarei sozinha, sem interrupções, que ninguém vai me ver, me faz sentir livre.

Então, eu deixo as lágrimas caírem enquanto eu ando.

O vento está cortante e frio, então eu faço meu caminho para o cobertor deserto e o envolvo ao redor de mim. A lã no material é irritante contra a minha pele e eu tenho que lutar contra o desejo de coçar, mas estranhamente eu não me importo com a sensação. É algo familiar, pelo menos.

Naquele momento eu percebi em que estranha situação estou verdadeiramente dentro. Chorando porque me sinto sozinha, ainda que eu ame a solidão porque ela torna possível que eu chore. Não é que eu não possa chorar na frente dos outros, eu sei que eles não se importariam, é que eu não posso me forçar a deixá-los ver. Faz-me sentir fraca e eu teria que explicar as coisas que eu não tenho certeza de que posso realmente colocar em palavras.

Não ainda, de qualquer maneira.

Eu tive um pedaço de realização esta noite, uma que foi verdadeiramente de abrir os olhos e, maldição, se eu quiser estar de mau humor eu vou fazê-lo, de preferência sozinha. Não há urgência no momento, não há necessidade de esconder ou apagar rapidamente as lágrimas, então deixei as lágrimas correrem e eu penso.

Quando eu tinha quinze anos eu estava loucamente apaixonada por um garoto na praia. Ele tinha esse lindo cabelo marrom areia e profundos olhos azuis. Ele sempre estava em seu shorts de mergulho e se ele estivesse perto da água, ele provavelmente tinha uma prancha de surf nas proximidades. Ele era literalmente o espécime perfeito de um homem e ele era exatamente cinco anos mais velho que eu. Apesar de cinco anos parecerem nada agora, na época era um grande negócio.

Foi nessa época que Edward começou a fazer amizade com alguns dos outros surfistas em seu grupo. Enquanto Edward era de modo algum um vagabundo de praia, ele gostava de bater as ondas tanto quanto o resto da população local e o faria na ocasião. Era naqueles momentos, quando Edward estava na água, que eu me abriria para Bella. Nós falaríamos sobre os garotos de uma forma que nunca poderíamos quando Edward estava por perto e eu falaria sobre ele.

Nossas interações foram breves e inocentes; um aceno sutil de cabeça, um sorriso, ou um aceno de mão. No entanto, tudo parecia tão dramático e tão intenso, tão perfeitamente surreal. Bella e eu jorrávamos sobre todos e cada um desses momentos, dissecando-os e inspecionando-os. Nós duas éramos muito seguras de nós mesmas, infelizmente.

Poucos dias depois de falar com Bella, nós três estávamos sentados na praia quando vi Jasper passar com o braço envolto em torno de outra menina. Eu mal pude conter o rubor do meu rosto, ou as lágrimas que estavam lutando para cair dos meus olhos. Edward olhou para mim e sacudiu a cabeça, puxando-me para ele e me confortando. Sem uma palavra de mim, ele simplesmente sabia. Bella estava bem ao lado dele, de braços abertos para quando eu precisasse dela.

Tem sido sempre assim com nós três. Acho que eu deveria dizer tinha. As coisas agora são diferentes, diferente do que jamais estiveram antes. A dinâmica do grupo mudou e se moveu em muitos aspectos ao longo das últimas semanas. Nada é o mesmo e ainda assim tudo é semelhante.

Eu posso ver a relação entre Edward e Bella florescendo. Eu vejo a forma como eles interagem, os movimentos deles imitando um ao outro com tanta perfeição, mesmo sem eles sequer perceberem que estão fazendo isso. Cada momento eles se aproximam mais, se conectam mais, se entrelaçam mais. Isso é perfeitamente lindo e ainda assim devastadoramente triste, cada momento que os torna mais unidas também os traz mais distantes.

Eu me preocupo com Edward. O que sua vida será quando ela se for, como ele vai ser capaz de lidar, as mudanças que ele enfrentará. Ele a ama, eu posso ver isso nos olhos dele e eu sei que a morte dela será devastadora para ele, assim como será para mim. Cada memória que tenho enquanto crescia a contém de alguma forma. Bella tem sido minha melhor amiga há tanto tempo que parece que somos irmãs. Eu realmente não estou muito certa como eu vou lidar com a perda dela.

Estou realmente tentando não pensar nisso, realmente tentando. Olho para a água quando a brisa escova as lágrimas no meu rosto e isso causa um arrepio constante através dos meus ossos. Por mais bobo que possa parecer, eu não posso evitar sentir que já estou perdendo os dois, um único navio lutando constantemente através da tempestade.

A manhã veio rapidamente e eu tropecei para fora da cama, embriagada de sono e irritada. Eu tive um momento difícil em dormir com todos os pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça e, em vez disso, passei a maior parte da noite ouvindo meu iPod e desenhando em meu caderno. Eu tinha vindo com alguns projetos utilizáveis para a minha linha e uns poucos que tinham alguma possibilidade distinta. Peguei meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem de texto para Rosalie, que era uma boa amiga minha e estava fazendo o meu negócio rodar enquanto eu estava fora. Eu teria que enviar por fax os desenhos para ela mais tarde para ver o que ela pensava.

Eu estava enchendo minha segunda xícara de café na cozinha quando Bella entrou, ainda vestida com seu pijama. Eu sabia que ela tinha vindo furtivamente na casa tarde da noite para passar algum tempo com Edward, mas por algum motivo eu ainda estava chocada.

"Bom dia." Eu resmunguei, deixando meus olhos caírem de volta para a minha xícara de café. Eu não tenho certeza se ela se assustou, ou se ela esperava que todos estivessem dormindo, mas ela pulou um pouco antes de olhar para mim.

"Bom dia." Ela respondeu enquanto um forte rubor corava suas bochechas. Nervosa, ela brincava com a barra da sua blusa, girando-a entre os dedos por um instante antes de soltá-la com um suspiro. Pegando uma xícara do armário, ela se serviu um café antes de se sentar na mesa à minha frente. Seus olhos digitalizaram-me por um momento antes de sua testa franzir de preocupação. "Você não parece muito bem hoje".

"Puxa." Eu resmunguei. "Obrigada".

Ela pareceu olhar para mim por um momento em confusão antes de corar e falar mais uma vez. "Não é o que eu quis dizer, desculpe. Eu só quis dizer que parece que você não conseguiu um pouco de sono".

"Eu não consegui." Admiti antes de tomar um gole da cafeína quente dos deuses. "Eu tinha muito em minha mente, então passei a maior parte da noite desenhando." Meus olhos fixaram-se por um momento sobre o colar de concha do mar que ainda estava no seu pescoço. Obriguei-me a desviar o olhar, isso só causou mais perguntas vibrando através da minha mente confusa.

"Bem, eu acho que é bom que você conseguiu fazer algum trabalho".

"Sim." Eu murmurei enquanto agitava um pouco mais de açúcar na minha bebida.

Um momento depois Edward entrou na cozinha, parando para dar um segundo olhar entre nós duas. Perguntei-me se ele achava que estava interrompendo e então percebi que ele não estava nada porque, honestamente, não estávamos falando sobre qualquer coisa importante, de qualquer maneira.

Ele pegou uma xícara para ele antes de se juntar a nós na mesa, beijando Bella no topo de sua cabeça enquanto passava por ela. Eu não tenho certeza do que se apoderou de mim, mas de repente eu estava sufocando e eu precisava sair da cozinha. Estabelecendo minha xícara na mesa, abri a porta do pátio e fiz a minha saída para o deck de madeira.

Eu não me importava que eu ainda estava de pijama, eu não me importava que as pessoas me veriam, eu não me importava que ainda estivesse frio, tudo o que importava era que havia uma abundância de ar e espaço de sobra. Eu fiz meu caminho até a praia longe da minha casa e me estabeleci em um local seco da areia um pouco abaixo. Havia algumas pessoas surfando na água, mas de outra forma a praia estava bem vazia.

Ainda era muito cedo, afinal.

Sentei-me observando a água e pensando na minha reação. Eu os tinha visto serem mais íntimo do que aquilo, inferno, eles se amassaram na minha frente na água, mas naquele momento parecia como se eu estivesse me intrometendo em algo muito pessoal. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo despenteado e soltei um suspiro suave.

Eu estava feliz por eles. Eu sabia há anos que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Uma pequena voz na minha cabeça, em seguida, falou que se eu sabia, por que eu não tinha falado? Eu não estava realmente certa como responder isso. Mas havia uma coisa que eu tinha certeza, completa e absolutamente certeza, e isso era a intensidade daquele momento na mesa da cozinha.

Eu não estava realmente certa quanto tempo eu estava sentada na areia antes que ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas foi tempo suficiente para que a praia tivesse ficado ocupada e que o sol tivesse subido totalmente, aquecendo a areia para um calor suave.

"Alice Cullen." Ele falou. Seus olhos eram treinados no meu rosto e eu podia ver claramente a preocupação neles. Ele me olhou por um momento antes de envolver seu braço quente ao redor de mim, envolvendo-me em seu calor. "Conte-me o que está errado".

Olhei em seus olhos azuis e fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que eles ainda estavam totalmente focados em mim. "Por que você se importa, Jasper?" Eu questionei com um suspiro suave. "Nós não temos conversado em anos".

"E ainda assim eu encontro você sentada sozinha na praia, em seu pijama, parecendo como alguém que acabou de matar o seu cachorro. Você é a irmãzinha do Cullen, Al, e se ele não está cuidando de você, então alguém precisa cuidar".

Ele foi sincero, eu poderia dizer que me surpreendi como era fácil para eu me abrir com ele naquele momento. "Eu realmente não sei qual é o problema." Eu admiti com relutância. Eu assisti suas expressões faciais e fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo esperando que eu continuasse. "Tudo está mudando tão rapidamente, com Bella estando doente e morrendo, e Edward e Bella oficialmente juntos, tudo é simplesmente diferente".

Ele me olhou pensativo por um momento e então encolheu os ombros casualmente. "Você sente que está ficando para trás".

"Um pouco," eu admiti verdadeiramente, "eu nem mesmo saio ou converso com eles mais. Quando eu faço, sinto como se estou me intrometendo em seu momento porque cada vez que eles estão juntos há esta estranha intensidade".

"Isso é muito difícil para você, no entanto, e muito solitário. Quero dizer, por quanto tempo eu conheço vocês, sempre foram vocês três. Com a dinâmica mudando entre os outros dois no grupo, você é obrigada a se sentir deixada de fora, sozinha. Especialmente se eles não estão lá para você como costumavam estar. Isso tem que ser difícil de lidar".

"É." Eu murmurei, espantada com o quão bem ele estava me lendo e lendo a situação. "Não é que eu não esteja feliz por eles," eu me encontro correndo para dizer, "eu realmente e verdadeiramente estou feliz por eles. Eu apenas me sinto sozinha e eu quero dizer..." minha voz falhou por um momento, "eu estou perdendo a minha irmã".

Seu braço me apertou um pouco mais e senti o gesto reconfortante. "Você está perdendo sua irmã e sua melhor amiga." Jasper respondeu suavemente, "Tudo antes que você esteja pronta. Não é uma coisa fácil e, combinado com o fato de que você se sente sozinha, é evidente que tem um efeito sobre você".

Houve um silêncio suave entre nós e de repente eu me senti muito grata a ele por parar e ver como eu estava. "Obrigada, Jasper, por ser tão gentil e me deixar falar sobre isso".

"A qualquer hora." Ele falou suavemente, "Honestamente, Alice, a qualquer hora. Se você se sentir sozinha, ou apenas precisar de um amigo, eu estou apenas no fim da praia. Não esqueça isso".

Eu prometi a mim mesma que não esqueceria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspira*_

_Tão lindo esse cap. e ao mesmo tempo tão triste... fiquei com pena da Alice, mas o lado bom é que ela encontrou seu Jasper, que parece muito disposto a estar ao lado dela nesse momento..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em: **Mr. Horrible, Geek Love **e** Cullen Ballet Academy.**_


	9. Clima de Tempestade

Itálico é passado e fonte normal é o presente.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 –**** Clima de Tempestade**

Às vezes, o grito mais alto não faz um som. Sentei-me na minha cama, meu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto eu tentava conter os soluços que pareciam escapar pelos meus lábios. A cama caiu e afundou com o meu peso enquanto eu me deitava de volta contra ela, deixando os tremores me alcançarem. Eu podia ouvir o tamborilar da chuva enquanto ela caía pesadamente contra o telhado da casa e, quando normalmente isso teria me tranqüilizado, eu não estava no modo de me acalmar.

_24 horas antes_

_Tinha __estado estranhamente úmido e chuvoso nos últimos dias e eu estava ansioso para levar Bella para fora, para a praia e na água. Como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, ela rolou deixando escapar um pequeno gemido quando olhou para fora da janela._

_"__Pensei que a praia deveria ter sol." Ela murmurou, colocando a cabeça dela contra meus braços e virando-se para olhar para mim._

_Tinha sido uma semana desde que o tempo tinha __se virado para o pior, uma semana desde que Bella tinha se mudado para o meu quarto, e uma semana desde que tínhamos saído com a minha irmã. O pensamento me fez fazer uma careta e minha testa franzir. Ela tinha tudo, mas se removeu da nossa casa e estava gastando grandes quantidades de tempo na praia com Jasper._

_Eu não sei por__ quê, mas eu realmente não gostava disso._

_Como se sentisse __o que eu estava pensando, Bella estendeu a mão, sua mão alisando as rugas da minha testa e aliviando a tensão dos meus ombros. "Você podia simplesmente conversar com ela sobre isso." Ela murmurou, seus dedos enrolando seu caminho em meu cabelo e me fazendo suspirar._

_"Eu poderia, mas __qual seria o ponto"._

_"O ponto é que você sente falta dela__," Bella respondeu, "e, em vez de dizer a ela, vocês dois estão dançando em torno de si como se estivessem pisando em ovos"._

_Ignorando suas observações__, eu desviei da discussão, "Eu digo que nós sairemos mesmo que esteja chovendo"._

_O nariz de Bella enrugou de desgosto e eu não pude deixar de rir da expressão no rosto dela. Eu sabia que a praia estaria molhada e, provavelmente, mais fria do que estávamos acostumados, mas eu estava cansado de me sentir preso dentro de casa e eu precisava esticar as pernas e sair um pouco._

_"Eu só preciso sair daqui por algum tempo__," comentei enquanto expressava meus pensamentos, "esta casa é muito abafada e eu estou cansado de ficar enfiado." Como se sentisse que ela precisava de algum incentivo, eu projetei meu lábio inferior para fora e o fiz tremer ligeiramente. "Por favor?" Eu implorei, "Por mim?"_

_Arranca__ndo as cobertas do seu corpo e suspirando dramaticamente, ela balançou a cabeça. Fiquei chocado que ela tinha concordado com tanta boa vontade e ainda mais surpreso com a rapidez que ela estava entrando em ação. Eu não tinha certeza do que faríamos, ou onde iríamos, mas eu estava animado mesmo assim. Eu gostaria de sair de casa, pelo menos por um tempo._

Houve uma batida suave na minha porta e eu rosnei com a intromissão enquanto me enrolava profundamente entre as cobertas da minha cama. Em vez de ir embora, ouvi o rangido sutil quando a porta foi empurrada seguido pelo passo suave de pés no chão de madeira.

"Hey," ela murmurou, sua voz cansada e tão emocionada como a minha, "eu queria ter a certeza que estava tudo bem".

Balancei a cabeça enquanto eu continuava a olhar fixamente para o teto acima de mim, sentindo um preenchimento no meu estômago e fazendo-o torcer e virar agonizantemente. Ela, obviamente, conhecia-me melhor porque senti a beirada da minha cama afundar por um momento e ela estendeu o braço, sua mão correndo suavemente pelo meu cabelo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward".

Rolei para o lado, deixando-a ver o meu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e olhos vermelhos. Ela me olhou por um momento, seus olhos lacrimejando quando ela me puxou para mais perto dela.

"Eu não estou tão certo, mãe".

_22 horas ante__s_

_A praia estava congelando, mesmo depois de__ termos nos agasalhado com várias roupas. Eu podia sentir a bruma suave da água e a chuva aderindo à minha pele e estabelecendo um arrepio suave em todo o meu corpo. Eu sabia que estava sendo teimoso e que era uma idéia estúpida vir aqui, mas eu não ia recuar. Fazendo um caminho para a praia, eu agarrei a mão de Bella, puxando-a para mais perto de mim._

_"Talvez devêssemos __voltar?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos cheios de preocupação enquanto seus braços se apertaram ao redor de seu corpo, afastando o frio do ar._

_"Quero mostrar__ a você a área onde encontrei sua concha." Eu respondi, encantado quando eu vi um sorriso no seu rosto à menção disso. "Há algumas cavernas ali perto, podemos entrar e nos aquecer um pouco antes de voltar para casa." Sabendo que ela estava fria, eu a puxei para mais perto, meus braços envolvendo em torno dela e dando a ela um pouco do calor do meu corpo à medida que continuamos a andar._

_Apesar da chuva e do frio__, isso era surpreendentemente confortável._

_Descemos __para a praia a uma taxa surpreendentemente rápida, o frio só ajudando-nos a andar mais rápido e ser mais eficientes com o nosso tempo. O local na praia era modesto e paramos uma vez que nós o alcançamos. Em vez de continuar a se mover, eu me sentei na areia molhada, deixando a umidade encharcar a minha calça jeans enquanto puxei-a para o meu colo._

_"Eu estava sentado aqui pensando," sussurrei, "sobre nós e sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. __Eu estava tão frustrado e chateado e não conseguia manter as mãos ou os pés parados. Comecei a escavar na areia, fazendo pequenas colinas e enquanto meus dedos reviravam os grãos finos, eu bati em algo duro. Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos quando vi o que era e de repente a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em dar a você"._

_Ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos quando __ela olhou para mim e eu não podia evitar de sentir meus olhos com lágrimas também. "Eu sei que eu tenho lutado com você sobre um monte de coisas ao longo da nossa vida, Bella, mais do que eu provavelmente deveria ter lutado, de qualquer jeito." Suspirando, eu corri minha mão pelo meu rosto antes de fechar meus olhos. "Mas a maior luta que eu alguma vez tive que enfrentar foi tentar me parar de me apaixonar por você. Houve tantas vezes ao longo dos anos, tantos momentos onde eu simplesmente sabia quão perfeitamente bem nós nos encaixávamos, e ainda assim continuei a combater isso. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por deixá-la depois daquela fogueira há tantos anos. Eu era tão estúpido, tão medroso, e tão pronto para uma briga"._

_"Nós éramos jovens__," ela suspirou, "e não é que eu não estivesse com medo também, eu era simplesmente mais capaz de ocultá-lo." Eu não poderia evitar de bufar, mesmo quando ele olhou para mim com um belo sorriso no rosto. "Eu amei você, Edward, por um longo tempo. Eu sei que não é algo que eu digo muitas vezes, mas eu preciso que você saiba e entenda isso. Estar com você, sendo nós, isso simplesmente vem facilmente para mim"._

_Eu podia sentir a emoção do momento __enchendo e me inclinei, beijando-a suavemente e puxando-a para mais perto. Isto era certo e eu não iria combatê-lo por mais tempo. Inferno, eu tinha parado de lutar um pouco atrás e só agora estava admitindo isso. Puxando seu lábio inferior na minha boca, eu mordisquei-o suavemente antes de calmante mergulhar a minha língua. Após um momento, ela se afastou, um belo sorriso no seu rosto e ela olhou para mim._

_"Por mais que este momento signifi__que, estou toda molhada e congelando e eu me lembro claramente que você prometeu que poderíamos olhar algumas cavernas"._

_Balançando a __minha cabeça, levantei-me puxando-a comigo enquanto apontei apenas um pequeno caminho descendo pela praia. Eu esperava como o inferno que elas fossem profundas e cobertas o suficiente para que pudéssemos obter um abrigo da chuva e um pouco de tempo para nós mesmos._

Embalei uma xícara de café nas minhas mãos enquanto sentava no balcão da cozinha, suspirando com o brilho do novo dia. Parecia que seria ensolarado hoje, quando eu realmente não tinha vontade de sair de casa, sem falar da minha cama.

"Mamãe finalmente manipulou você para sair da cama?" Alice questionou, seus olhos não mostrando nenhum prazer em fazer a piada.

"Infelizmente, sim." Eu respondi, revirando meus olhos quando Alice se sentou no banquinho ao meu lado. Se eu tivesse as coisas do meu jeito, eu provavelmente teria passado a maior parte do dia na minha cama. Houve um silêncio estranho entre Alice e eu, um que não tínhamos compartilhado desde antes de Carlisle e Esme me adotarem e isso me colocava no limite.

"Estou pensando em sair e observar Jasper surfar por algum tempo se você quiser sair?" Alice questionou. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar uma onda de raiva enchendo meu corpo e virei a cabeça para olhar para ela, minha narinas queimando. "Ou não." Ela murmurou.

"Estou bem aqui dentro, muito obrigado." Eu rebati, trazendo minha xícara de café aos meus lábios e tomando um gole da bebida, deixando o calor me preencher.

"Sentar ao lado do telefone o dia todo não vai fazê-lo tocar mais rápido," Alice rosnou de volta, sua mão descendo e batendo no balcão, "eu entendo o conceito, talvez você devesse também".

Levantando-me, o meu banquinho voou para trás e eu me virei para olhar para ela, olhos inflamados e cheios de ódio tão intenso que até eu me assustei um pouco. "Não se atreva a ser arrogante ou condescendente comigo, você ainda é uma _menininha_, sempre a _criança_ esperançosa, otimista, animada".

De repente, ela estava de pé também, seus punhos cerrados e tremendo, seus olhos atirando adagas em mim. "Eu entendo que você está rasgando por causa disso, Edward, então eu vou _tentar_ deixar esse comentário deslizar. Mas, e este é um grande mas, se você alguma vez pensar que você pode falar comigo dessa maneira _alguma vez_ mais, você vai se arrepender. Eu também estou com medo, mas pelo menos eu não estou deixando isso me transformar em uma grande cadela".

"Você _não estava lá_, Alice, você não _viu_ o que eu vi. Você não esteve lá por algum tempo agora, você está muito ocupada na praia com seus novos amigos e seu novo namorado para perceber o que está acontecendo por aqui".

Alice deu um passo para trás, sua raiva apenas crescendo enquanto ouvi Esme e Carlisle entrando na cozinha e se colocando entre nós dois. "Você quer falar sobre não estar ao redor, Edward, dê uma olhada em si mesmo no espelho. Desde que você e Bella começaram a ficar juntos você nem sequer deu a mínima merda para o que estava acontecendo na minha vida, ou o que eu estava fazendo. Você é um hipócrita fodido que isso é histérico".

Minha boca se abriu em choque quando olhei passando pela minha mãe e meu pai, meus olhos varrendo os dela enquanto eu lia a emoção neles. Ela realmente sentia que eu não estava lá para ela, como se eu não me importasse com ela. Eu podia sentir a respiração deixar meus pulmões em uma enorme lufada enquanto me inclinei de volta ao balcão, expirando.

"Eu estarei na praia." Alice disse com raiva por cima do ombro, andando atrás de nós e batendo a porta atrás dela. De repente, a semana passada fez perfeito sentido.

_20 horas antes_

_A caverna e__ra coberta o suficiente para que nos oferecesse proteção contra o tempo e o vento e eu me enrolei em uma rocha com Bella, deixando o nosso calor se misturar no pequeno espaço._

_"Isso é bom__." Ela sussurrou olhando para as formações rochosas._

_Puxando-a para mais __perto de mim, eu sorri enquanto respondia, "Sim, __**isso**__ é bom"._

_Nossas roupas estavam úmidas e __colavam juntas quando eu a puxava para mais perto de mim, deixando o conforto que ela proporcionava inundar através do meu corpo. Eu amava simplesmente estar com ela assim, segurando-a perto e deixando seu cheiro ultrapassar os meus sentidos._

_Ela soltou um pequeno calafrio, seu corpo __tremendo com isso e eu envolvi meus braços com mais segurança ao seu redor, preocupado que ela ainda estivesse com frio._

_"Edward__." Ela perguntou baixinho._

_"Sim__." Eu respondi, meus olhos encontrando os dela quando eu a virei ao redor para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. Seus lábios encontraram os meus por um momento, puxando meu corpo para mais perto dela enquanto eu sentia o calor se propagando pelo meu corpo. Afastando-se, ela olhou para mim através de seus cílios, um sorriso maroto no seu rosto._

_"Eu ainda estou __com muuuito frio," ela choramingou, "e nós estamos totalmente sozinhos, você não vai me ajudar a me aquecer?"_

_S__enti meu queixo abrir e cair ainda mais quando sua risada encheu a caverna e ecoou pelas paredes. Senti um grunhido escapar dos meus lábios quando meus braços apertaram em torno do seu estômago e puxaram-na para mais mais perto._

_"Eu tenho certeza que posso fazer isso__." Eu rosnei quando abaixei meus lábios para encontrarem os dela e puxei-a fortemente contra mim. Nossos lábios se moldaram em conjunto, dobrando-se um no outro e ela chupou meu lábio inferior por um momento antes de arrastar a língua ao longo dele._

_O tempo lá fora ainda era __estranho e frio, mas aqui na pequenina caverna, eu estava definitivamente começando a aquecer._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que será que aconteceu para o clima entre Edward e Alice estar tão ruim assim? Pelo jeito alguma coisa com Bella depois desse encontro na caverna... _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Só postarei o próximo cap. no domingo pq estarei viajando a trabalho durante a semana._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Apreensivo

**Capítulo 10 – Apreensivo**

O vento soprava em volta de mim enquanto eu estava parado no fim da balsa com vista para a água. A viagem para o continente nunca foi realmente algo que eu ansiei e o pavor que eu sentia sobre esta viagem só parecia fazê-la mais longa. Deu-me tempo para pensar, tempo para processar novamente e tempo para sentir a culpa avassaladora que esmagava no meu peito.

Tanto quanto eu queria entender, tanto quanto eu queria lutar, eu sabia que era inútil. Não havia palavras para descrever a dor intensa que eu estava sentindo, então, em vez disso, optei por ficar em silêncio. Pela minha vida, eu não podia evitar me culpar...

_19 horas antes_

_Havia um desejo presente nos olhos dela que era inconfundível e incrivelmente atraente. Eu podia sentir a aspereza das rochas quando me sentei em uma pequena formação e puxei-a para perto de mim, nossa respiração ecoando nas paredes da caverna._

_"Nós não queremos que você sinta frio." Eu provoquei enquanto minha mãos esfregavam para cima e para baixo em seus braços. Nossos lábios se encontraram e lutaram juntos, nossas línguas se alcançando e se enroscando._

_"Você tem certeza?" Eu questionei-a suavemente enquanto olhava ao nosso redor._

_"Mais certeza do que nunca." Ela respondeu com ternura em sua voz.. "Eu te amo"._

_"Eu também te amo." Eu respondi enquanto puxava o meu casaco para cima de mim e o amontoava atrás de mim, usando-o para proteger as minhas costas e sustentar-me contra a parede quando eu a puxei para o meu colo._

_Nossos olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu suavemente para mim quando envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou para baixo para um rápido beijo. "Eu confio em você." Ela murmurou quando puxou seu casaco e jogou-o no chão da caverna, "Eu quero ser sua"._

_Suas palavras fizeram coisas comigo que eu não podia explicar e eu enrosquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos puxando-a apertado para mim e beijando-a. Eu podia sentir sua língua espreitando e correndo ao longo do__s meus lábios e não pude conter o gemido que escapou deles enquanto eu empurrava contra ela. Ela choramingou com a ação, fechando os olhos firmemente._

_A mão dela serpenteou até minhas costas, puxando o meu moletom com isso, rapidamente removendo-o e jogando-o atrás dela. Sorrindo maliciosamente, agarrei sua camiseta puxando-a antes de tirá-la dela lentamente. Empurrando-me para fora da rocha e em uma posição ereta, ficamos olhando um para o outro. Eu não poderia deixar de ficar hipnotizado pelo laço branco puro de seu sutiã._

_Puxando-a para mim e segurando-a em meus braços, beijei sua testa por um momento, meus olhos procurando a área pelo melhor lugar para mover isso antes que as coisas ficassem fora de controle e então ela puxou a minha cintura._

A balsa estacionou e se encaixou lentamente e eu olhei no meio da multidão, a força do hábito que eu nunca quebraria. Fiz meu caminho para a área de transporte e fiquei na fila por um táxi. Era uma curta distância suficiente para o hospital que eu poderia ter caminhado, mas eu simplesmente não tinha energia para isso.

Meu telefone zumbiu no meu bolso e eu suspirei enquanto puxei-o para fora olhando para o **Alice** piscando na tela. Contemplei por um momento antes de bater no botão ignorar e enfiá-lo de volta no bolso. Ela tinha dito tudo o que ela precisava e agora eu tinha outras coisas com as quais lidar e pensar. Eu me preocuparia com a conversa que nós dois precisávamos ter mais tarde.

A fila do táxi se movia lentamente, frustrantemente lenta, mas finalmente chegou a minha vez e eu pulei dentro.

"Mercy Memorial, por favor".

Um grunhido foi a resposta do motorista enquanto ele se afastou e entrou no tráfego. De repente eu estava lamentando a minha decisão de não caminhar. Eu provavelmente teria chegado lá mais rápido.

_Seus braços estavam envolvidos ao meu redor, agarrando-se a mim enquanto eu a pressionei contra a pedra lisa. Seu corpo tremia enquanto eu me pressionava mais perto, espantado com a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu. Inclinando-m__e, eu provoquei seu pescoço, primeiro com a minha língua e depois com suaves mordiscadas trilhando para baixo para os seus seios. Suas mãos enroscaram no meu cabelo puxando as extremidades e deixei escapar um leve gemido que ecoou de volta para mim._

_Levantando suas pernas para cima eu as envolvi em torno da minha cintura, sentindo-as apertarem em volta de mim e me puxando para mais perto. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava frustrada com o ritmo e que ela queria apressar as coisas e enquanto seu corpo empurrava contra o meu, eu tinha dificuldade em controlar o impulso de simplesmente entrar dentro dela. Em vez disso, pressionei meu rosto em seu pescoço, saboreando o cheiro familiar de seu shampoo e permitindo-me um segundo para recolher os meus pensamentos._

_"Por favor." Ela sussurrou._

_Eu sabia que não poderia negar nada a ela por mais tempo, então eu lentamente pressionei contra a sua carne aquecida, suspirando com a sensação. Parei por um instante antes de me mover dentro dela devagar, saboreando a sensação de seu corpo envolvido ao redor de mim._

_Uma vez que eu estava totalmente dentro dela, parei e olhei nos olhos dela, espantado com o amor e a devoção que encontrei lá. Eu apreciei o sentimento por um momento mais antes de finalmente puxar para fora e empurrar de volta, estabelecendo um ritmo que era excruciantemente lento, mas íntimo e intenso._

_Seus gritos ecoavam nas paredes enquanto eu continuei a brincar com o corpo dela, cada suspiro e gemido me trazendo para mais perto da borda. Nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, descansando languidamente abertos um contra o outro enquanto nossas respirações se misturavam. Ela me encaixava perfeitamente e eu estava tão dominado pela emoção que doía para respirar._

_Como se sentisse o que eu estava pensando ou sentindo, seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os meus, uma única lágrima caindo pelo seu rosto. Eu adoraria o tempo que tive com ela, adoraria por tanto tempo quanto eu pudesse porque, naquele momento, me senti em casa para mim._

_A tensão de seu corpo em convulsão em torno de mim me enviou sobre a borda. "Eu te amo." Eu gemi quando me liberei dentro dela, minha cabeça deitada no ombro dela enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego._

Peguei algumas notas e entreguei ao motorista, pulando para fora do veículo e fazendo meu caminho para o edifício. Tendo estado neste hospital antes, eu fiz meu caminho pela entrada e peguei um elevador, apertando o botão para o quarto andar.

Cada toque trouxe-me um passo mais perto dela e encontrei-me prendendo a respiração na esperança de que isso de alguma forma aliviaria os nervos no meu estômago. Assim que as portas se abriram, fiz meu caminho pelo corredor, parando no quarto certo.

Minha mão subiu para bater, mas eu não poderia encontrar a coragem. Descansando minha cabeça contra a parede, eu deslizei e sentei-me no corredor organizando meus pensamentos.

Eu a amava.

Era minha culpa que ela estava aqui.

Alice me odiava.

Alguma coisa alguma vez seria certa?

A porta em que eu estava sentado ao lado se abriu e eu olhei para cima, surpreso ao ver um familiar conjunto de olhos castanhos.

"Aí está você." Ela suspirou e seu corpo pareceu relaxar quando ela olhou para mim.

"Oi." Eu sussurrei acenando suavemente antes de correr minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

Sua cabeça inclinou para o lado, estudando-me por um momento antes que ela franziu a testa e levantou sua mão, mordiscando uma de suas unhas.

Sua mão estendeu, chamando-me para sair do chão e me juntar a ela no quarto. Levantando lentamente, eu a segui para dentro e observei-a subir de volta para sua cama. Dando tapinhas no espaço ao lado dela, ela abaixou a cabeça em seu travesseiro e suspirou.

Mudei-me para sentar ao lado dela, deixando minha mão correr através dos seus cabelos emaranhados.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando," ela sussurrou, "mas isto não é culpa sua".

_Seu corpo__ desmoronou e eu não podia evitar o sorriso com o sentimento de satisfação que correu pelo meu corpo. Eu tinha feito isso com ela. Ela era finalmente __**minha**__. Ela estava eufórica e eu não poderia evitar o sorriso enquanto eu gentilmente beijei sua testa e depois sua boca._

_O frio no ar__ tinha tudo, mas se dissipou e eu senti-me aquecido na caverna que ocupávamos, mas eu ainda sabia que deveríamos nos vestir. Entreguei a roupa dela para ela, segurando-a firme enquanto ela colocou-a antes de colocar a minha. Segurando sua mão, eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto eu a ouvia murmurar atrás de mim enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho para fora na chuva e de volta para a praia em direção à casa._

_A caminhada de volta parecia terrivelmente longa e cansativa e quando chegamos em casa fiquei surpreso ao me encontrar __com falta de ar. Virando-me para olhar para Bella, fiquei chocado ao ver como seu rosto estava vermelho._

_"Você está bem?" Eu questionei, olhando para sua forma ofegante em preocupação._

_"Estou bem__." Sua voz era áspera e soprosa e deixou-me mais do que um pouco preocupado._

_"Precisamos levá-__la para dentro." Eu rosnei, quando olhei para ela mais uma vez._

_"Eu estou __**bem**__." Ela resmungou._

_Eu __observei seu rosto ficar vermelho e ela olhou para mim surpresa e então aconteceu, seu corpo entrou em colapso. Corri para ela, meus braços apertando-a enquanto eu a abaixei para o deck e gritei por socorro. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas dentro da casa, correndo para a porta do pátio, mas recusei-me a desviar o olhar dela. As lágrimas nos meus olhos borravam a minha visão e a chuva só aumentava à umidade. Inclinei-me tentando proteger seu rosto do ataque da água e sentei-me chocado quando observei uma pequena gota de sangue escapar da sua boca._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward e Bella tiveram um momento feliz na caverna, mas agora as conseqüências não são nada boas... Descobriremos o que há de errado com Bella logo logo!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postarei amanhã em __**Change of Heart, La Canzone della Bella Cigna **__e__** Mr. Horrible **__pq não consegui traduzir tudo a tempo de postar hoje..._

_

* * *

_

**Queridas leitoras/leitores,**

Desculpem postar isso aqui, mas preciso da ajuda de vc's. Estou colocando esse recado em todas as atualizações de hoje.

Eu passei a semana inteira viajando a trabalho e sem nenhum acesso a internet, então quando cheguei em casa tive uma desagradável "surpresa".

Tem uma garota postando a fic **Bella Swan: Kidnapper **no site Twilight Brasil, sem autorização e sem dar crédito a ninguém, como se fosse uma fic escrita por ela.

Eu já denunciei para a moderação e mandei e-mail pra ela tb, mas não sei se vai adiantar e até agora não recebi nenhuma resposta de ninguém!

Então queria pedir que vc's tb denunciassem, por favor, já que só eu tenho autorização para traduzir e postar as fics dessa autora.

O link onde ela está postando a tradução é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewstory. php? sid= 6094 (retirar os espaços)

E o link da garota é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewuser. php? uid= 19076 (retirar os espaços)

Obrigada pela compreensão de vc's, e mesmo que vc não leia/leu essa fic, por favor, ajude a denunciar pq isso é completamente errado e estou profundamente frustrada com esse tipo de coisa...

Bjs!

**Ju **


	11. Abandono

**Capítulo 11- Abandono**

_Você nunca __realmente deixa um lugar ou pessoa que você ama, parte deles você leva com você, deixando uma parte de si mesmo para trás."__  
__Autor desconhecido._

_Anteriormente:_

_Sua mão estendeu, chamando-me para sair do chão e me juntar a ela no quarto. Levantando lentamente, eu a segui para dentro e observei-a subir de volta para sua cama. Dando tapinhas no espaço ao lado dela, ela abaixou a cabeça em seu travesseiro e suspirou._

_Mudei-me para sentar ao lado dela, deixando minha mão correr através dos seus cabelos emaranhados._

"_Eu sei o que você está pensando," ela sussurrou, "mas isto não é culpa sua"._

Sentei-me no hospital por horas, vendo-a passar por teste após teste e vendo a dor em seu rosto. Suas palavras de antes ainda retornavam ao redor em minha cabeça, me provocando. Eu era o monstro que a colocou aqui e o fato de que ela estava de pé para mim fez pouco para acalmar meus nervos destruídos. Havia um silêncio pesado entre nós, um que não esteve presente em anos e eu não gostei dos sentimentos que isso estava mexendo. Eu não gostava de me sentir culpado.

Como se ela pudesse sentir meu tumulto interior, parecia que a cada segundo que Bella era golpeada por testes, ela estava me segurando, agarrando-se a mim. Um gesto que eu teria achado normalmente reconfortante, que agora eu me deparava como desesperado e autoritário, algo que eu me sentia imensamente culpado por sentir. Eu deveria ter valorizado o meu tempo com ela, mas algo estava me segurando. Amigos e familiares vieram e foram e enquanto eu estava no quarto assistindo as interações entre a minha família e Bella, eu me senti como um estranho olhando para algo extremamente particular.

De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, meu processo de pensamento mudou e quando eu soube o que eu precisava fazer, eu me perguntava se eu realmente tinha a força para fazê-lo.

"Você está terrivelmente quieto." Alice murmurou quando sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha, seus olhos digitalizando meu rosto com tristeza.

"Eu só estou pensando." Respondi calmamente tentando evitar olhar para ela.

"Por favor, Edward," a voz de Alice se tornou ainda mais baixa, "não faça isso".

Eu olhei para cima, meus olhos encontrando os dela e vendo seu rosto cair quando ela pegou a minha aparência. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando." Eu respondi. Levou apenas um momento para eu perceber que a minha voz soava tão morta quanto eu me sentia.

Em vez de continuar a falar com Alice porque eu já sabia o que ela diria, fiz meu caminho até a cama e me esgueirei para cima da cama para que eu estivesse deitado ao lado de Bella. Ela ficou profundamente na conversação com meus pais e seu pai Charlie, que tinha voado logo que pôde. Observei-os interagirem desejando com tudo o que eu podia que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas elas não eram.

Ao invés de interagir, fechei meus olhos e deixei os suaves zumbidos dos ruídos me acalmarem. Eu podia ouvir a preocupação na voz de todos e eu podia ouvir a tensão e estresse em Bella. Eu me perguntava como ela estava lidando e sua voz tornou muito evidente que não era bem, o que só fez-me me preocupar mais.

Acordei algum tempo depois da entrada de uma enfermeira e me surpreendi ao descobrir que todos além de mim tinham ido embora para a noite. Depois de verificar os sinais vitais, a enfermeira sorriu tristemente para mim e, em seguida, desculpou-se saindo do quarto.

"O que há de errado, Edward?"

A voz de Bella me surpreendeu e me virei para olhar para ela, surpreso ao encontrá-la deitada ao meu lado, seus olhos margeados na cor vermelha.

"Nada importante," eu respondi automaticamente, "só estou preocupado com você." Um suspiro suave escapou dos seus lábios e vi como uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto. "Como você está lidando com as coisas?" Eu questionei.

"Não muito bem," ela murmurou, "bela mudança de assunto, a propósito." Ela olhou para mim então e eu percebi o quão bem ela podia ver através de mim. Era um pouco enervante. "Por que você está mentindo para mim?"

Levei um momento para estudar seu rosto, percebendo as linhas de preocupação que haviam se formado no v acima dos seus olhos. Em vez de responder, eu estendi a minha mão e alisei-as, observando como ela visivelmente relaxou ao meu toque.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" Eu questionei. Meu coração e minha mente gritavam para mim em uma massa de confusão e incompatibilidade. Eu não tinha certeza ainda do que venceria.

"Claro," ela respondeu imediatamente, "e você sabe que eu te amo".

Em vez de responder, inclinei-me e encontrei seus lábios suavemente, apenas mal escovando contra eles. Ela levou sua mão ao redor do meu pescoço e enrolou no cabelo que estava lá. Enquanto eu continuava a colocar beijos suaves nos seus lábios e rosto, eu podia sentir meu coração quebrar lentamente no meu peito e eu sabia que meu cérebro tinha ganhado a batalha.

Respirei fundo e expirei tremulamente antes de aprofundar o beijo e mordiscar seus lábios. Quando ela angulou seu pescoço e adicionou mais pressão, eu senti minha resolução desmoronar ao meu redor. Não importa o que aconteceu, eu lembraria deste momento.

Afastando-me um pouco, escovei um último beijo na sua testa e depois enterrei minha cabeça em seu cabelo, inalando avidamente seu cheiro.

"Podemos apenas ficar assim para sempre." Murmurei, minha voz rouca de emoção.

"Isso seria bom." Bella suspirou enquanto suas mãos agarravam a minha camisa. Deixei-me deleitar-me com a sensação dela, no calor que ela sempre me trazia sabendo o que eu tinha decidido. Eventualmente, juntos, adormecemos.

Acordei cedo e fiquei olhando para o teto enquanto Bella continuava a descansar ao meu lado. Eu sabia com cada fibra do meu ser que o que eu estava fazendo seria doloroso e que seria mais provável me rasgar, mas eu tinha feito a minha decisão. Observei o movimento suave das suas pálpebras enquanto ela sonhava, observei a suavidade do seu rosto contorcer e a ouvi murmurar baixinho enquanto falava no sono. Eu absorvi cada segundo que eu tinha deixado com ela, sabendo que restavam poucos.

Pouco tempo depois ela acordou.

Ao invés de permanecer na cama, mudei-me para a cadeira ao lado dela e firmei-me para o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

"Bom dia." Bella gorjeou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos emaranhados e sorria suavemente para mim. Todos os traços das preocupações que eu tinha visto no dia anterior tinham ido embora, o que só pareceu deixar-me mais preocupado.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Bella".

O sorriso dela caiu e ela balançou a cabeça antes de se manobrar de modo que ela estava sentada na borda do colchão. "Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, e eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seus olhos que ela já sabia a resposta.

"Não há nenhuma maneira fácil de dizer isso," eu murmurei enquanto meus nervos me golepavam, "mas isso é tão difícil. Vendo você assim, Bella, isso está me matando".

Eu vi como as lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos e depois cair por suas bochechas. "Isso não é culpa sua, Edward, eu estou doente. Eu sei que por qualquer que seja o motivo você está culpando a si mesmo, mas, por favor, não faça isso para nós, para mim".

"Eu só preciso de algum tempo para pensar." Minha voz soava estranha e morta até mesmo para mim e vi quando Bella me olhou incredulamente enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair. "Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, mas sentado aqui assistindo isso acontecer com você, vendo você cair aos pedaços está literalmente rasgando-me por dentro. Eu não estou terminando com você, eu não estou sequer deixando a cidade, eu só precisa ficar sozinho por algum tempo para limpar a minha cabeça".

Observei quando o reconhecimento flutuou sobre o rosto de Bella enquanto mais lágrimas caíam. Com um suspiro resignado, ela balançou a cabeça e fez seu caminho para o seu banheiro. O som da porta batendo ecoou pelo quarto. Agarrando minhas coisas, eu fiz meu caminho para fora do quarto forçando-me a não olhar para trás.

Rapidamente enviei uma mensagem de texto para Alice dizendo a ela para chegar ao hospital o mais rapidamente possível. Esperei até que eu estivesse fora do hospital e no táxi antes que eu realmente deixasse a realidade do que tinha acontecido afundar. Enquanto as lágrimas caíam no meu rosto, pedi ao taxista para me levar para o hotel mais próximo. Talvez eu a tenha deixado para o seu próprio bem, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia estar próximo. À medida que tomamos as ruas sinuosas da cidade, o motorista de táxi olhou para mim em simpatia. Eu brevemente imaginei o que ele pensaria se soubesse o monstro que eu realmente era.

Meu telefone tinha estado tocando incessantemente desde o momento em que eu tinha feito o check-in, então eu o deixei para vibrar e coloquei-o sobre o criado-mudo. Eu sabia que muito provavelmente era Alice, ou meus pais, me perguntando o que eu estava pensando, ou repreendendo-me por ser um ser humano horrível. Eu realmente não podia ouvir isso agora. Em vez disso, eu deito na cama e olho para o teto sentindo o peso da manhã no meu corpo. Meu corpo doía fisicamente e meu coração parecia como se tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito.

Se isto era assim como eu me sentia agora, como é que eu me sentiria quando ela tivesse ido embora completamente? A idéia era incompreensível para mim e só fez o meu coração doer mais do que já doía.

Eu odiava a mim mesmo por colocar-nos nesta situação e por causar esta dor, não só para mim, mas para Bella também. Eu esperava que Alice estivesse cuidando dela do jeito que eu nunca conseguia fazer corretamente. Eu esperava que meus pais estivessem lá apoiando e amando-a como sempre fizeram. Eu esperava que um dia eu fosse capaz de me perdoar pelos meus atos.

Eu sempre fui um indivíduo moralmente forte, mas, naquele momento, enquanto eu olhava para o teto e contemplava meu futuro sem ela, eu nunca quis tanto ser fraco na minha vida. Como médico, eu sabia de centenas de maneiras de curar alguém, mas sabia nada para me curar. Percebi o quão fácil seria simplesmente acabar meu sofrimento antes de mentalmente castigar-me por ser um covarde. Eu seria miserável uma vez que ela se fosse, mas eu pegaria as peças e manteria minha família unida como sempre fiz em um momento de necessidade.

Não era só eu que sofreria.

O zumbido do meu telefone me irritou em ação e estendi minha mão atendendo-o sem olhar para o identificador de chamadas.

"Você é fodidamente um covarde." Era Alice, claro.

"Por favor, me diga uma coisa que eu não esteja ciente." Eu suspirei.

"Mamãe e papai vão totalmente renegá-lo." Ela continuou. "Como no mundo você pode ser tão egoísta, tão teimoso e tão prejudicial? Com tudo o que Bella está passando, como você pode colocá-la através disto também?"

"Alice," eu sussurrei, "você realmente não pode sequer começar a imaginar o quanto eu me odeio agora. Se você me ligou para dizer que você me renegará, ou que você nunca vai falar comigo de novo, tudo bem. Eu mereço isso." Houve um silêncio chocado na linha e eu ouvi o zumbido suave que meu celular estava emitindo.

"Onde você está?" Alice questionou e sua voz soou fora.

"Estou em um hotel, muito perto. Por favor, deixe-me chafurdar no meu ódio de mim mesmo sozinho".

"Que hotel, que quarto?" Eu tinha que me render à minha irmã, ela não era nada se não persistente.

"O Radisson na Tenth, quarto 1282." Escutei o tom de discagem, não surpreso que ela desligaria na minha cara.

Foi apenas cerca de dez minutos depois que eu ouvi a suave batida em minha porta. Saindo da cama, eu puxei a porta aberta e peguei a visão de Alice parada com os braços cruzados. Ela olhou-me uma vez, sua carranca aprofundando antes de entrar no quarto.

"O que no mundo você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, nem o mínimo espantado que ela tinha invadido em uma tensão para me colocar no meu lugar. O que ela fez em seguida me pegou de surpresa. Desenrolando seus braços, ela envolveu-os ao redor de mim, puxando-me para ela em um abraço apertado.

"Estou aqui, querido irmão, porque você precisa de mim e porque você está sofrendo." As lágrimas começaram a cair livremente pelo meu rosto mais uma vez quando olhei nos olhos preocupados dela. Pegando minha mão, ela puxou-me mais para o interior do quarto, empurrando-me para baixo na cama antes de se sentar com a minha cabeça em seu colo, suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos.

"Como está Bella?" Quando falei o nome dela, minha voz quebrou e deixei escapar um pequeno soluço que só pareceu fazer Alice sorrir.

"Muito malditamente determinada, se você me perguntar. Ela conhece melhor você do que você pensa que ela conhece, Edward. Ela sabe que você está sofrendo por isso tanto quanto ela está. Ela também sabe o quanto você a ama e que você não está terminando com ela, mas que você só precisa de algum tempo. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ela ligasse para você e dissesse para você superar a si mesmo e levar sua bunda de volta para o hospital".

"Não é tão simples, Alice".

"Com você nunca é." Virei minha cabeça com uma careta para ela, ela estalou sua língua ligeiramente e balançou sua cabeça antes de continuar a falar. "Você esquece que eu conheço você muito bem também." Em vez de continuar falando, ela deixou suas mãos vagarem pelo meu cabelo novamente. Deixei a ação calmante me acalmar e relaxar. Quando meus olhos começaram a cair, ouvi a voz de Alice flutuar sobre mim suavemente. "Você sempre tem suas razões, mas não demore muito para resolver isso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que cap. triste, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas... logo as coisas ficarão piores, já que a fic está acabando... apenas mais 3 caps._

_Pessoal (umas 20 pessoas) que tem essa fic nos seus favoritos, ou em alerta, por favor, comentem! Vamos fazer com que essa fic passe pelos menos das 100 reviews até o último cap.!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Obrigada a todas(os) que ajudaram a denunciar o plágio, o problema já foi resolvido com a moderação do site._

_Eu tinha prometido postar algumas outras fics ontem, mas eu não consegui traduzir! Desculpem! Mas eu trabalho o dia inteiro e esse fim de ano é super corrido... prometo que vou postar ainda essa semana, só não vou marcar o dia pq vai depender de quantas horas eu deixo de dormir pra conseguir terminar..._


	12. Está Ficando Tarde

**Capítulo 12 - Está Ficando Tarde**

**~ Bella ~**

_Acredito que a imaginação é mais forte do que o conhecimento - mito é mais potente do que a história - sonhos são mais poderosos do que fatos - a esperança sempre triunfa sobre a experiência - o riso é a cura para a dor - o amor é mais forte que a morte._

_Robert Fulghum_

Há um silêncio pesado no meu quarto, fazendo o tremor da minha respiração ainda mais alto. O som acalma e me irrita ao mesmo tempo. Cada respiração que eu tomo queima com picadas precisas lembrando-me que, surpreendentemente, ainda estou viva, que eu ainda tenho fôlego deixado em mim. Isso também me lembra a minha posição perigosa atualmente, levanto a cabeça da minha cama para evitar o fluido que está lentamente me sufocando.

Eu vivi uma vida boa, cheia de amor e carinho de familiares e amigos que realmente se preocupam comigo. Há tanta coisa que eu quero dizer a eles, tanto que eu sinto necessidade de compartilhar antes que seja tarde demais.

Eu preciso dizer à minha mãe e ao meu pai o quanto eu os amo, o quanto eles significam para mim. Preciso que eles entendam que tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo que não pareça assim. Eu preciso dizer a Alice que ela sempre foi como a irmã que nunca tive. Que se eu tivesse a chance de voltar eu aproveitaria cada segundo de suas formas de intromissão e planejamento. Eu preciso deixar Edward saber o quanto eu o amo, o quanto ele sempre significou para mim, de tantas maneiras ele tem sido o meu _tudo_. Eu preciso dizer a Carlisle e Esme o quanto eu os amo como um segundo conjunto de pais. Que não importa o que aconteceu na minha vida, eu os queria lá. Eu preciso pedir a eles que cuidem de Edward para mim, que cuidem dele quando eu me for. Não será fácil para ele e sei que não importa o quanto ele nega, ele vai precisar deles.

Há tanta coisa que eu preciso dizer e, mesmo que eu tente toda vez, não consigo formar as palavras.

Eu não tenho medo de morrer, ou de dar o meu último suspiro. Eu sei que no final todos devem morrer e que a minha hora simplesmente veio mais cedo do que eu esperava. Eu cheguei à conclusão com isso. Eu tenho mais medo daquele momento final. Vai doer? Eu estarei sozinha? Eu saberei e compreenderei o que está acontecendo naquele segundo final enquanto o meu cérebro se desliga?

O medo desse momento aperta o meu coração com a minha falta de compreensão. Existe apenas uma pessoa que eu realmente quero do meu lado nesse momento e isso parece impossível. O temor de que ele não será capaz de lidar com a minha perda quase deixa-me aleijada. Meu peito dói com pensamentos de Edward. Chorar dói tão malditamente que os meus olhos pinicam com cada respiração que eu tomo.

Meus pensamentos são substituídos com imagens dele, da nossa vida entrelaçada do que poderia ter sido. São esses pensamentos remoendo que tomam conta de mim quando estou sozinha. Eu imagino as crianças que eu sempre sonhei em ter, a casa que compartilharíamos, e o amor que nunca teria a chance de florescer ao seu potencial.

Eu me lembro de uma época em que a possibilidade parecia sem esperança, anos atrás, quando havia uma distância entre nós que parecia impenetrável. Ele estava impaciente com sua vida, frustrado com a escola e as exigências que foram colocadas sobre ele. Eu era uma menina perdidamente apaixonada por um dos meus melhores amigos e apavorada demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Houve momentos naquele verão quando eu me sentaria na praia e o observaria enquanto ele se sentava ao pé da lareira, as chamas laranja flutuando de seu rosto. Ele olharia fixamente para as chamas ansiosamente como se pudesse encontrar a resposta para seus problemas dentro delas. A ação me fascinava e eu fui pega olhando por Alice mais de uma vez.

Quando ela me questionou sobre isso, havia pouco que eu poderia dizer ou fazer. Eu sempre tinha sido uma péssima mentirosa e Alice sempre teve uma espécie de sexto sentido sobre isso, de qualquer maneira, ela saberia se eu estivesse mentindo para ela. Então eu deito minha cabeça no seu colo e conto tudo a ela, as palavras saindo de mim o mais rápido que podiam. Ela olhou para mim de maneira contemplativa e, tristemente, assentindo com a cabeça em compreensão.

"Você o ama." Ela me disse, suas palavras em um sussurro na brisa que soprava da água.

"Eu o amo." Eu respondi, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas com o alívio em dizer as palavras em voz alta, por partilhar com alguém os sentimentos que estavam borbulhando dentro de mim e tomando conta de mim. A brisa roçou passando por nós enquanto ambas observávamos as ondas quebrando na praia.

"Tudo bem." Foi a última vez que ela algum dia falou sobre isso.

Foi alguns anos mais tarde que eu escolhi para agir sobre isso, implorando a ele para me amar de volta. Ele beijou-me sob o luar, os nossos lábios se movendo em conjunto com urgência. Por um momento eu estava viva, meu corpo estava zumbindo e meu coração cantando e, enquanto as lágrimas caíam no meu rosto, eu sabia que nunca seria assim tão fácil.

Levou tudo que eu tinha em mim caminhar para longe dele naquela noite, deixá-lo abrir suas asas e fazer o que ele precisava fazer.

Eu não posso evitar me perguntar o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse lutado por ele.

Havia um fluxo constante de visitantes no meu minúsculo quarto e quase parece sufocante de uma forma. Eu sinto, de certa forma, como se eu estivesse sendo colocada em exposição. Eu sei que não é a intenção das pessoas que vêm me ver, mas não posso evitar sentir-me sufocada. Eu preciso sair deste quarto, sentir a brisa fresca da praia no meu rosto e a areia debaixo dos meus pés. Eu tenho saudades do cheiro da fogueira, do calor das chamas que cintilam diante de mim e de repente eu sei mais do que qualquer coisa o que eu quero.

"Papai?"

Eu posso ver o desespero em seus olhos e por um momento eu me sinto culpada, mas uma imensa sensação de urgência enche-me e sei que ele não vai me negar uma última coisa.

"O quê, baby?" Ele questiona, sua voz rouca de emoção.

"Eu quero ir à praia pela última vez." Isso sai mais como uma demanda do que um pedido e eu o vejo olhar para mim, realmente, verdadeiramente, olhar para mim.

"Tudo bem." Ele sussurra, seu rosto virando para olhar para Carlisle, que concorda com o meu pedido com um gesto suave.

Eles sabem o que eu estou pedindo sem dizer.

De repente, eu estou pronta para falar e minha boca está se movendo, dizendo tudo o que eu estou com medo de que eu nunca terei a chance de dizer. As palavras borbulham dos meus lábios. Eu digo a eles o quanto eles significam para mim, o quanto eu os amo. Eu falo sobre meus momentos favoritos com cada um deles e eu seguro Esme enquanto ela chora quando eu peço a eles para cuidarem de Edward para mim.

Luto com as palavras quando pego o telefone e disco o número dele de cor. Ele atende no segundo toque e eu posso ouvir a dor em sua voz.

"Olá".

"Nós estamos indo para a praia." Minha voz é arranhada por segurar minhas lágrimas e pela queimação de lutar para respirar.

Há um momento de silêncio e eu sei, no fundo do meu coração, que ele está lutando com tudo o que eu não estou dizendo nessa frase. Eu não quero que este seja o nosso adeus, que esta seja a última lembrança que ele tem para sempre de mim. Eu quero que esse seja um momento feliz, algo completamente oposto a como estou agora. Mas esse momento é tudo o que teremos.

"Nos encontramos lá?" Sua voz é hesitante, triste, e isso faz meu peito doer tanto que eu ofego por ar.

"Eu serei aquela com os sinos." Eu sussurro quando penso sobre a primeira vez que eu me permiti ter esperança de que ele me amava também.

_"Vou encontrá-la no cais às seis." Edward sussurrou no telefone. Eu podia ouvir Alice no fundo, sua risada ecoando pelo quarto._

_"É um encontro." Eu respondi com minhas mãos trêmulas enquanto eu pressionei o telefone contra o meu rosto apertado._

_"Sobre o que é que você precisa conversar comigo, afinal?" Ele brincou, sua voz leve e alegre._

_"Você terá apenas que esperar como um bom menino." Eu o perturbei._

_"Tudo bem." Ele resmungou, "Nos encontramos lá?"_

_"Claro, eu estarei lá com os sinos"._

_Seu riso meio abafado tocou através da linha e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao profundo som de merecedor disso._

_"Oh, Bella," ele suspirou, "eu te amo"._

_Por um momento eu fiquei congelada no lugar, incerta do que dizer, ou como reagir. Eu rapidamente me perguntei se ele sabia, meu coração se encheu com a possibilidade antes que a realidade caiu sobre mim._

_"Veja você então, Edward"._

A areia era áspera entre meus dedos dos pés descalços, o sentimento familiar acolhedor e relaxante para o meu corpo estressado. Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho para a água sentindo a aspereza dar lugar à maciez e, em seguida, o frescor das ondas batendo nos meus pés. O cheiro de sal impregnava o ar e tomei uma respiração tão profunda quanto eu poderia deixando-a encher meus pulmões e segurando ali por um momento antes de liberá-la.

A brisa fresca chicoteava meu cabelo em volta do meu rosto e eu não pude evitar a gargalhada que escapou dos meus lábios e ecoou pelo vento. Virei-me olhando para a minha família sentada ao fogo, seus olhos focados em algo fora à distância.

Eu me virei e olhei na direção que eles estavam olhando e notei a forma familiar fazendo o seu caminho para mim. Meus pés moveram-se por sua própria vontade e eu me vi correndo na direção dele, os braços dele abertos esperando por mim para encontrá-los.

Cheguei a ele após um momento, meus pulmões gritando por ar, mas eu não podia me importar. Ele me puxou para si com força, segurando meu corpo ereto e contra o seu. Sua mão direita subiu e escovou os cabelos dispersos do meu rosto, seus olhos digitalizando o meu rosto.

Eu queria esse momento, precisava tanto dele quanto o meu corpo precisava do oxigênio que eu estava lutando para conseguir. Eu me agarrei a ele, deixando meu corpo se estabelecer e então pressionei-me a ele movendo meus lábios aos dele. Eles pressionaram juntos levemente, docemente e eu podia sentir o tremor do seu corpo sob as minhas mãos enquanto ele lutava contra as suas lágrimas. Após um momento, ele envolveu suas mãos nos meus cabelos e aprofundou-o, sua língua lambendo contra o meu lábio inferior antes de ele chupá-lo em sua boca e mordiscá-lo suavemente. Abri minha boca em um gemido suave deixando sua língua enlaçar contra a minha. Meus pulmões gritaram em protesto e eu me afastei ofegando por ar.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Sua boca arrastou ao longo da minha mandíbula e ele a colocou próxima ao meu ouvido, os sopros delicados da sua respiração soprando em meu rosto e equilibrando minha respiração. "Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo." Eu respondi ofegante, minha cabeça relaxando contra o seu ombro enquanto nós continuamos parados em nosso abraço.

As aves grasnavam, as ondas quebravam na areia e o vento continuava a soprar. Enquanto estávamos juntos perdido naquele momento único, o mundo continuou a girar, o relógio continuou a se mover e eu lutei com cada partícula da minha alma para enraizar este momento dentro de nós dois para sempre.

Virei-me e apertei minhas costas em seu peito, observando o sol lentamente se pôr atrás da água e baixando neste último momento. Eu podia sentir a pressão no fundo dos meus olhos das lágrimas ardendo para se libertar, mas eu empurrei de volta o sentimento, não querendo estragar este momento para ele. Meus pulmões doíam e queimavam e de repente eu me senti tão incrivelmente cansada. Inclinei mais do meu peso contra ele, deixando minhas pernas latejantes descansarem por um momento. Como se sentisse meu cansaço, ele me levou de volta para a nossa família e o calor e brilho da fogueira.

"Não diga uma palavra, só venha e deite aqui comigo." Edward murmurou puxando-me na cadeira reclinável com ele. Eu podia sentir o calor das chamas e me virei para ver o brilho laranja cintilando em seu rosto. Era incrível o quanto eu tinha vindo daquela garota tímida que sorrateiramente espreitava para ele todos aqueles anos atrás.

À medida que a noite avançava, lutei com meus olhos para mantê-los abertos e focados nas pessoas ao meu redor. Lentamente eles se levantaram e abraçaram-me, deixando beijos prolongados na minha testa enquanto faziam seus caminhos para suas camas. O calor do fogo fez-me encarar o formigamento e eu me virei para olhar para Edward, percebendo que éramos os dois últimos aqui fora.

"Dói vê-la desta forma," Edward sussurrou baixinho, "mas eu não desistiria deste dia, deste momento, por nada".

As lágrimas que eu vinha lutando para segurar caíram no meu rosto enquanto me inclinei e pressionei um beijo gentil em seus lábios.

"Conte-me, Bella," ele sussurrou, "conte-me o que você está sentindo e o que você está pensando".

Eu levei um momento para me recompor, enxugando suavemente meu rosto enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, em sua alma.

"Sinto-me contente," eu disse, "e tão incrivelmente agradecida e feliz que você veio hoje. Estou um pouco cansada, mas isso é de se esperar." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda compondo meus pensamentos. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, Edward, mais do que palavras podem expressar. Eu quero que você saiba o quanto este último verão significou para mim, o quanto você significou para mim".

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas dele enquanto elas caíam pelo seu rosto e atingiam minha cabeça. Estendi minhas mãos para cima e suavemente enxuguei-as. Ele limpou sua garganta, o som ecoando através do silêncio que, de repente, se construiu entre nós.

"Você está com medo?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não tenho medo de morrer," respondi suavemente, "eu tenho medo que você vai se esquecer de mim".

"Nunca." Sua voz era suave, mas poderosa, e eu me encontrei olhando em seus olhos, hipnotizada por eles novamente. Sua cabeça inclinou-se e ele gentilmente roçou seus lábios contra os meus, apenas um toque de pena. "Está ficando tarde".

"Você vai na frente," eu disse a ele suavemente, meus olhos focados nas chamas morrendo lentamente, "eu quero observar as brasas um pouco".

Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas depois concordou. Puxei-o para mim, envolvendo meus braços em torno dele e abraçando-o tão apertado quanto possível. Nossos lábios se encontraram com ternura e ficaram juntos antes de ele se afastar colocando um beijinho final na minha testa.

"Te amo." Eu sussurrei.

"Assim como eu te amo." Ele respondeu, seu rosto tenso de preocupação.

"Eu estarei logo lá dentro, eu prometo".

Seus olhos me olharam por um último momento antes de ele suspirar e lentamente virar-se para fazer o seu caminho pela praia. Observei-o caminhar pela areia, a luz da lua guiando-o para sua casa. Eu o vi abrir a porta do pátio e virar para olhar para mim antes de desaparecer no interior.

Voltei-me para o fogo e observei as brasas queimando e brilhando enquanto o fogo se apagava. Olhei para a água e observei o quebrar das ondas na praia. Era tranqüilo, me senti em casa, e eu não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso que caiu sobre meus lábios. Recostando-me no banco, eu respirei fundo o ar do oceano e fechei meus olhos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Chorando sem parar aqui… é difícil ver o lado da Bella sobre tudo isso..._

_Apenas mais dois caps. e essa fic termina... _

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado!_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, coloquei um cronograma de postagens das fics no meu perfil._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Pôr do Sol

**Capítulo 13 – ****Pôr do Sol**

**~ Edward ~**

_Eu não pedi para isso acabar, mas então, novamente, eu nunca pedi para isso começar. Essa é a maneira que é com a vida, quando alguns dos mais belos dias vêm completamente por acaso. Mas, mesmo os mais belos dias, eventualmente têm seu pôr do sol__._

_- Anônimo –_

Eu sonhei com muitas coisas naquela noite, o que só serviu para tornar mais difícil para mim acordar de manhã. A luz filtrada pelas persianas e desembarcando no meu rosto me disse que era provavelmente mais tarde na manhã do que eu percebi. Rolei para o lado de Bella da cama e fiquei chocado em consciência pela frieza dos lençóis.

E, de alguma forma, imediatamente, eu soube.

Faltam-me palavras.

Dói para me mover, pensar e fodidamente respirar.

Tudo é nebuloso e incerto. Eu sinto que estou tropeçando através da minha vida. Eu sei onde estou e com quem estou falando, mas eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está acontecendo, ou o que estou dizendo.

Alice está sempre por perto, seus olhos constantemente analisando o meu rosto com sinais de preocupação.

Eu acho que ela está esperando eu desmoronar.

Eu acho que todos eles estão.

Ainda consigo ver Bella naquela noite, curvada na espreguiçadeira enquanto ela olhou para mim através de seus cílios e pediu para eu deixá-la ficar lá fora por apenas mais alguns minutos. Minha mente paira sobre a última imagem que tenho dela e eu não posso evitar sentir-me aliviado que eu sei que ela estava sorrindo.

Pelo menos isso dá à minha alma perturbada um pouco de tranqüilidade porque eu sei no fundo dentro de mim, que ela estava realmente e verdadeiramente feliz.

.

Carlisle foi aquele que a encontrou, eu posso recordar o olhar no seu rosto quando ele voltou da praia, seus olhos encontrando os meus quando ele balançou a cabeça suavemente. Eu me lembro da sensação do balcão sendo escavado em minhas mãos quando me agarrei a ele, a sensação das minhas pernas desistindo debaixo de mim.

No momento, eu posso literalmente sentir meu coração quebrar.

Eu não tenho chorado, tão repugnante quanto isso soa.

Nem a merda de uma única lágrima.

Eu deito na cama à noite e espero que elas venham, minha mente em um carretel de memórias girando, tentando forçar as lágrimas a saírem de mim, tentando forçar a dor a sair de mim.

Talvez se eu chorasse, então as pessoas parariam de olhar.

Se eu apenas pudesse chorar.

Eu saio da cama e me movo ao redor do meu "quarto temporário". Alice teve a grande idéia de que estar em meu próprio quarto seria muito difícil. Mamãe e papai não queriam brigar com ela, ou isso, ou eles concordaram com o seu raciocínio. De qualquer maneira, eu não tive coragem para dizer a ela que tudo que eu queria era deitar na minha cama e enterrar minha cabeça no travesseiro que ainda cheirava um pouco como Bella.

Eu pego o meu diário e leio as anotações que estão escritas sobre o papel pautado. Em algumas horas eu terei que pisar na praia e ler essas palavras a uma multidão de pessoas.

Estou completamente apavorado.

A parte mais ridícula é que eu não tenho medo do que as pessoas pensarão com estas palavras, da forma como eu estou, ou da minha falta de lágrimas. Tenho medo daquela extensão de areia entre a nossa casa e a água, da praia que eu fui criado para amar.

Eu olho pela janela e suspiro. O clima está quente e é um dia perfeito para estar na praia.

Bella teria adorado.

O funeral é informal. Há apenas uma urna preta simples com uma borboleta azul brilhante, asas voando através da escuridão. Eu reconheço a maioria das pessoas presentes (majoritariamente os locais) e pego alguns novos rostos enquanto faço uma varredura da multidão. Estas são pessoas que estão familiarizadas com uma Bella diferente do que eu. Eu sei que deveria sentir-me triste com o pensamento, mas isso me faz sorrir.

Bella sempre foi a _minha_ Bella, não importa onde ela estivesse.

A areia parece engraçada sob meus pés calçados e eu tenho uma vontade enorme de chutar meus sapatos e simplesmente enterrar meus pés nela. Enquanto o padre fala, Alice aperta minha mão com força, apertando. Eu sei o que ela está fazendo.

Ela está sendo forte para mim.

Eu levo minha mão e coloco na minha palma a pequena concha que eu coloquei no meu bolso, um símbolo do meu amor. Eu passo meus dedos sobre as bordas delicadas enquanto o padre fala e, quando é a minha vez, eu a retiro e seguro-a firmemente na palma da minha mão.

Eu desdobro o pedaço de papel em minhas mãos, meus olhos varrendo a multidão. Eu encontro Alice e ela concorda.

"_Love is enough: though the world be a-waning,  
And the woods have no voice but the voice of complaining,  
Though the skies be too dark for dim eyes to discover  
The gold-cups and daisies fair blooming there under,  
Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder,  
And this day draw a veil over all deeds passed over,  
Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter:  
The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter  
These lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover."  
__(William Morris)_

_"O amor é o suficiente: apesar de o mundo ser minguante,_  
_E as florestas não têm voz além da voz do reclamante,_  
_Apesar de o céu estar muito escuro para os olhos turvos descobrirem_  
_Os belos copos-de-ouro e margaridas florescem por debaixo,_  
_Embora as colinas sejam possuídas pelas sombras, e o mar uma maravilhosa escuridão,_  
_E este dia estira um véu sobre todos os atos passados,_  
_Ainda assim, suas mãos não tremem, seus pés não vacilam:_  
_O vazio não esgota, o medo não mudará_  
_Esses lábios e esses olhos do amado e do amante."_  
_(William Morris)_

"Eu conheci Bella por quase tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar. Eu adoraria dizer que eu sempre soube que estava apaixonado por ela, que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos. Mas se eu dissesse, isso seria uma mentira . Eu sempre soube que havia algo especial sobre ela, no entanto, algo verdadeiramente bonito. Ela tinha esse jeito sobre ela que fazia você se sentir como se você fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela. Ela era a pessoa mais importante no mundo para mim".

Limpei minha garganta, meus olhos se movendo de Alice para a água enquanto eu continuei a falar.

"Eu a amo." Minha voz quebrou enquanto eu observava as ondas quebrarem na areia, "Eu a amava."

"Na sua última noite, estávamos sentados perto do fogo e, enquanto eu segurava Bella em meus braços, nós conversamos. Eu disse a ela o quanto dói vê-la sentindo dor, mas que estar com ela valia a pena. Pedi a ela para me dizer o que ela estava pensando, ou sentindo. Ela me disse que estava feliz e contente e eu sabia que ela estava me dizendo a verdade. Algumas de suas memórias mais felizes, nossos momentos mais felizes, estão nesta praia, com a família e amigos".

"Ela adorava o cheiro do mar, o sal que permeia o ar. Ela adorava a sensação da areia quando esmagava entre seus dedos. Ela adorava o crepitar da lenha enquanto queimava na cova. Este lugar se tornou a casa dela e ela amava cada segundo que estava aqui, mas, acima de tudo, ela amava a cada um de nós com todo o seu ser".

"Não posso me arrepender deste último verão como não posso me arrepender do verão em que nos conhecemos. Meu amor por Bella era impossível de ser parado, destinado desde o momento em que ela olhou para mim e me disse que eu era 'estúpido e fedido'. Eu só posso esperar e rezar que, onde quer que ela esteja agora, que seja um lugar como este, algum lugar como o lar".

Uma única lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto e eu levanto a mão para limpá-la.

O fim do verão está chegando e eu tenho pavor de ir embora. Eu já sinto que estou perdendo a minha compreensão sobre Bella, perdendo as coisas que eu amava sobre ela. Eu imagino seu rosto, seu sorriso, o modo como seus cabelos enrolariam em um dia úmido. Eu penso sobre a forma como ela ria, o jeito que ela jogava sua cabeça para trás e deixava o som explodir de seus lábios. Era realmente bonito e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

Charlie e Renée estão discutindo vender a casa deles e eu sinto um pânico me alcançar. Eu imagino o que seria sair daqui e não ter o lugar pertencente aos Swan. É uma sensação estranha, de uma forma errada. Eu posso dizer que minha mãe e meu pai estão pensando a mesma coisa. Esperemos que eles conversarão com algum sentido para eles.

Alice é tão zelosa como sempre, continua olhando por mim, embora pairando menos. Eu me pergunto se ela tem alguma idéia de como eu sou grato a ela. Terei que me lembrar de dizer a ela na balsa a caminho de casa. Eu faço o meu caminho em direção à água, meus pés afundando na areia molhada enquanto eu ando ao longo da costa.

Lar não parece mais como lar para mim.

Eu penso em voltar aos meus pacientes, voltar à vida que eu tinha antes de responder ao apelo de Alice e entrar na balsa. Isso não me traz a mesma emoção que tinha antes. Estou pensando em gastar um pouco mais de tempo aqui, tempo sozinho. Eu sei que eu tenho a possibilidade de estender a minha licença no trabalho e eu acho que pode ser uma coisa boa.

Preciso de tempo para pensar e para sofrer o luto.

Eu ando na praia até chegar ao lugar onde as cinzas de Bella foram espalhadas. Eu piso na água e continuo caminhando até chegar aos meus joelhos. Está muito fria e isso causa pontadas nos meus pés, mas eu ignoro a dor e olho ao meu redor. A praia está bastante deserta. A maioria das famílias foi embora para o inverno e as multidões estão diminuindo.

Chego a mão no meu bolso retirando a concha que se manteve ao meu lado desde o momento em que Bella me deixou. Eu penso em quantos anos passamos procurando a coisa boba só para ela cair aos meus pés. Era para trazer sorte e boa fortuna. Ela trouxe Bella e eu mais próximos, então, de certa forma, eu acho que realmente o fez.

Esfrego meus dedos ao longo da borda recortada e fecho meus olhos.

Eu penso na pequena menina com cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, uma peneira em sua mão enquanto ela procura através da areia. Eu penso no cheiro do mar e na sensação da areia debaixo dos meus pés. Eu penso no crepitar do fogo enquanto iluminava os olhos dela e da fumaça persistindo no ar, o cheiro familiar de conforto. Eu penso em Bella, na sua beleza, seu seu sorriso, sua risada e sei que, não importa o que, eu nunca vou esquecê-la. Olhando para a água, eu agradeço a Bella por me amar.

Enquanto as lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto, eu trago a minha mão para trás e agito para a frente, lançando a concha para o oceano. Espero para a próxima pessoa que encontrá-la, que eles ganhem tanto quanto eu ganhei da pequena concha neste último verão. Ela flutua nas ondas espumantes por um momento antes de afundar fora da minha vista.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu não consigo dizer/pensar em nada nesse momento além de chorar... _

_Esse foi o último cap. dessa fic, o próximo é uma cena extra!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Cena extra – Paz

**Cena extra – Paz**

**~ Alice ~**

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying_

Temos apenas 86.400 segundos em um dia  
para transformer tudo, ou jogar tudo foray  
Temos que dizer que amamos, enquanto temos a chance de dizer,  
Temos que viver como se estivéssemos morrendo  
_Live like we're dying- Kris Allen_

Eu observo a água cair pelas pedras e bater contra a parede. Eu posso provar o sal dela, sentir a textura amarga na minha língua enquanto eu a observo respingar abaixo de mim. É emocionante, o poder do momento, quando a água cai e desmorona em torno de mim.

Eu posso sentir o cheiro da areia, do sol e da água no ar. Isso me engolfa e domina os meus sentidos. Por um momento eu penso em nada além do cheiro e a calma avassaladora que isso traz ao meu corpo. Eu permaneço perto da borda do precipício desfrutando deste último momento de paz.

E então eu salto.

O impacto momentaneamente me espanta. Eu posso sentir meus pulmões lutando por ar, esforçando-se para trazer oxigênio para o meu corpo e cérebro. Leva apenas um momento para meus reflexos chutarem e estou ofegante, minha cabeça balançando acima da água, pernas chutando contra a picada amarga do frio.

As ondas quebram em mim, trazendo-me para mais perto das pedras do que eu estou confortável. Eu luto contra elas, minhas pernas e braços se debatendo na água congelante enquanto lutam contra as ondas. É uma batalha lenta e pesada, e eu sinto que estou constantemente perdendo mais terreno do que estou ganhando. Com cada passo dos meus braços, cada assobio das minhas pernas, a pequena massa de terra diante de mim se torna um pouco maior.

No momento que eu chego à ilhota, meus músculos estão ardendo da caminhada. Quando eu aperto a água para fora do meu cabelo, faço a varredura da pequena área, surpresa com o quanto ela mudou desde a última vez que estive lá. A areia é uma cor marrom enlameada e várias pedras e conchas estão depositadas na superfície. O contraste com a praia perto da nossa casa é tão grande que, momentaneamente, sou levada para um lugar diferente, um onde tudo não é completamente fodido.

Está ficando perto do inverno e a maioria dos habitantes tem suas malas feitas e voltou para suas vidas, deixando a praia normalmente lotada deserta e estranhamente quieta. É o momento perfeito para sentar e pensar, o que é algo que estou tentando desesperadamente evitar fazer. Agora que Bella se foi as coisas são diferentes, a vida é diferente, e eu sou diferente.

Há uma única pessoa sobre a água, sua roupa preta ajudando a defini-lo contra o pôr do sol laranja atrás dele. Eu assisto enquanto ele rema, sua prancha deslizando sobre a água. Ele pega a linha de costa antes de seus olhos alcançarem os meus e eu vejo enquanto ele rema em minha direção.

"Hey!" Eu chamo, meu braço acenando sobre minha cabeça, animada com a perspectiva de uma distração.

Ele anda com dificuldade para fora da água, lançando sua prancha na areia antes de fazer seu caminho para sentar ao meu lado. "Ei, você." Ele responde quando se estatela ao meu lado.

Um silêncio cai sobre nós por um instante antes que ele se vira e olha para mim em confusão. "Você ainda está aqui?"

Eu aceno minha cabeça suavemente enquanto contemplo como responder. Como posso explicar a ele que eu não podia ir embora porque eu estava preocupada com Edward? Que eu me recuso a ir até que Edward vá? Tornou-se um pacto não dito entre nós dois, que ficaríamos aqui e sofreríamos o luto. O problema é que eu acho que o luto dele vai levar muito mais tempo que o meu.

"Você está preocupada com Edward." Jasper suspira, suas mãos percorrendo seu cabelo molhado e empurrando-o. Eu observo o movimento e vejo as moléculas de água escorrendo pelo seu pescoço, a visão crava em mim.

"Ele não está bem, Jazz".

"Eu não esperaria que ele estivesse." Ele respondeu suavemente, uma carranca se estabelece em seu rosto. "Como você está lidando?"

Eu quero me sentir bem novamente. Eu quero que a vida volte ao normal, o que quer que seja o normal agora. Olho para ele e dou de ombros. "Eu estou bem".

"Não me dê nada disso." Ele fala fanhoso e estou momentaneamente distraída com o quão denso seu sotaque de repente soa. "Sou eu, Al, você pode me dizer".

"Dói." Eu respondo imediatamente enquanto a minha mão estende para cobrir meu coração. "Não só eu perdi a minha melhor amiga, mas eu sinto que estou perdendo lentamente o meu irmão também".

"Vocês dois conversaram sobre isso?" Ele questiona, seus olhos preocupados enquanto olham para os meus.

"Eu tenho medo de incomodá-lo. Eu não quero fazer sua dor pior".

"Eu não vou mentir," Jasper sussurrou, "isso vai ser doloroso. Mas eu posso dizer a você, por experiência própria, que quando você está passando por algo assim, falar sobre isso ajuda".

Ele escapa para mais perto e eu posso sentir o calor do seu corpo, a umidade da água. Então ele envolve seu braço em volta de mim e me puxa para ele. É uma sensação boa ser abraçada, ser cuidada, e eu não posso evitar apreciar o momento.

"E quanto ao trabalho?"

O conhecimento de que eu posso fazer o meu trabalho em qualquer lugar ajuda a aliviar a dor de deixar minha loja nas mãos de outra pessoa mais do que o necessário. Eu tenho o meu caderno de desenho, tenho um aparelho de fax e telefone se precisarem de mim. Por alguma razão, alguma parte de mim me diz que eu preciso estar aqui mais. "O trabalho vai ter que funcionar sem mim".

Ele olha para baixo e sorri para mim, seus olhos se iluminando em alguma coisa que eu não entendo muito bem. Eu olho para baixo em mim, franzindo a testa. "O quê?"

"Nada, é apenas bom ter alguma companhia nesta época do ano".

Quando eu nado de volta para a praia, eu faço uma varredura da praia. Estou surpresa de encontrar meu irmão nas ondas, a água até os joelhos. Seus olhos estão focados em algo distante e eu aproveito a sua distração, meus olhos digitalizando sobre ele. Eu não posso evitar pensar que ele parece um menininho, perdido e sozinho.

Por ora, deixo-o com seus pensamentos e faço meu caminho para a nossa casa para me secar e trocar de roupa. É uma noite agradável e eu não posso evitar querer estar do lado de fora. Agarrando uma maçã, eu faço meu caminho para o poço e rapidamente acendo uma fogueira. O calor das chamas é maravilhoso em minha pele e eu inclino minha cabeça para trás e olho para o céu escuro.

"Eu estou tentando cuidar dele, B." Eu sussurro e não posso evitar saltar quando ouço um clarear de garganta ao meu lado.

"Importa-se se eu me juntar a você?"

Há um pouco de confusão e dor em seu rosto e eu penso mais uma vez sobre o que Jazz disse. "Claro, irmão, agache-se".

Em vez de sentar em uma cadeira diferente, ele faz seu caminho para o local aberto pelos meus pés e senta-se, seu corpo caindo em exaustão. Ele está fascinado pelo fogo e eu vejo como as chamas flutuam em seu rosto. Eu penso em palavras suaves que tenho ouvido as pessoas usarem e percebo que nenhuma delas realmente ajuda, realmente importa. Em vez disso, eu me sento ereta e envolvo meus braços ao redor dele, meu rosto pressionado contra suas costas. Ele solta um suspiro suave, seu corpo caindo ainda mais e em pouco tempo eu posso sentir seus músculos tremendo.

Leva apenas um segundo para eu perceber que ele está chorando.

Minha mente não desliga e eu me encontro com problemas para adormecer. Eu saio para o meu quintal e olho para a água antes de virar e olhar para o céu. É infantil, eu sei, mas eu fecho meus olhos e concentro toda a minha energia em um simples desejo.

_Eu quero vê-lo sorrir novamente._

Abrindo os olhos, estou espantada ao ver uma figura solitária sentada na praia. No início estou preocupada que Edward tenha se levantado, mas quando meus olhos se concentram no escuro, sei que é completamente outra pessoa. Eu paro por um instante antes de pegar um par de sandálias e arrastar-me descendo as escadas.

O vento soprando da água é gelado e enquanto eu ando, envolvo meus braços em volta de mim. Ele parece sentir minha presença porque ele vira para olhar para mim, surpresa evidente em seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?" Jasper pergunta baixinho.

"Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Eu respondo, minha voz vacilante.

"Estou só pensando." Sua voz é suave, quase um sussurro na brisa que sopra as palavras para mim.

"Eu vi você sentado aqui e eu não conseguia dormir." Eu respondo sua pergunta da única maneira que sei.

"Temos certeza que somos feitos um para o outro." Sua risada traz uma leveza ao meu peito e eu não posso evitar suspirar quando percebo que estou sorrindo. Eu tremo um pouco e, antes de eu perceber o que está acontecendo, estou estabelecida entre as pernas dele, minhas costas contra seu peito.

"Melhor?" Ele questiona. Eu apenas aceno minha cabeça em resposta. Ele tem cheiro de almíscar, água do mar e canela e eu encontro-me distraída por isso. Eu sei que há algo aqui, algo que tem sido indefinível por tempo suficiente.

"Jasper." A palavra cai da minha boca e eu posso sentir seu corpo ainda atrás de mim.

"Sim".

É tudo que eu preciso ouvir.

Naquele momento eu sei tudo o que ele está dizendo com aquela única palavra. Que ele sente isso também. Que ele sabe que isso vai ter que esperar. (Eu nunca poderia fazer isso com Edward, nem tão pouco tempo depois.) Nesse momento, isso é o suficiente para eu saber que no futuro teremos a nossa chance.

Eu acordo com o sol e estou surpresa ao encontrar Edward sentado na cozinha. Eu sei que ele está esperando por mim e eu não estou completamente certa por que. Ele olha para cima da mesa e me ve suspirar.

"Podemos sair para um passeio?"

Ele espera na varanda enquanto eu coloco alguma roupa e depois eu o encontro, observando enquanto seus olhos digitalizam a água como se estivesse memorizando tudo sobre este lugar.

Assim que ele pisa na areia, sua mão estende para trás segurando meus dedos firmemente entre os seus. Eu olho para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e aperto suavemente.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu questiono. Ele sacode sua cabeça minuciosamente antes de puxar minha mão, me puxando para baixo até a praia.

Eu posso sentir uma mudança no ar e estou confusa. Eu olho para ele e fico desconcertada pela aparência pacífica no seu rosto. Andamos por um bom tempo em silêncio e então, de repente, ele pára. Ele senta-se em uma pedra, puxando-me ao lado dele. As ondas estão quebrando na praia, mas, fora isso, a praia está completamente silenciosa.

"Você prometeu a Bella que você cuidaria de mim?"

Eu fico perplexa com a pergunta e, surpreendentemente, não tenho certeza de como responder.

"Edward," eu respondo suavemente, "você é meu irmão, eu cuidaria de você, não importa o quê".

Ele parece compreender que esta resposta é tudo o que ele vai receber de mim e ele acena com a cabeça. Eu olho para a água pensando em todos os anos que passamos aqui e sou retirada do meu torpor quando sinto seus braços me envolverem.

Ele abraça-me forte a ele e eu gosto da sensação.

Afastando-se, ele olha para mim e estou surpresa de ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Embora esteja longe de ser do jeito que ele costumava sorrir, ainda é um sorriso, e ele estabelece alguma coisa dentro de mim. Eu sei que eventualmente tudo será normal novamente, o que quer que esta nova versão do normal seja. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta. Pela primeira vez desde o funeral, sinto-me verdadeiramente em paz.

"Te amo." Eu sussurro.

"Eu também te amo, irmã".

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem... esse foi o final dessa fic._

_Foi completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já traduzi/li até agora... mesmo sabendo que seria triste, eu particularmente achei essa história linda e não consegui parar de chorar nestes últimos caps. Espero que vc´s tenham gostado tb._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram._

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas precisei viajar a trabalho e a noite, quando cheguei em casa e ia postar, acabou a energia!_

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
